The Future of the Fall
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: Dean has a secret. When he was 25 he was possessed and kidnapped a girl named Bella. In a week the demon who was possessing Dean tortured Bella in so many ways that five years later when she sees him she's scared to death and afraid for her son.
1. Chapter 1

_Bella tried to get out of his grip and run to the door. He just chuckled holding her jacket in his grip pulling her back into his chest. "Please, please I'll do anything," Bella begged tears falling down her cheeks._

_She felt his breath on her ear, "That's what I'm hoping for."_

_Bella sobbed and he bit her ear, nibbling on it and she turned her head away. "You don't want to do this." She gasped loudly when she felt his cold hand on her bared skin of her stomach, running it over the flat surface. _

"_Oh, baby I do. I want to hear you scream my name." She tried to move but he held her there, held her against him. "You know my name?" She shook her head and he smirked as he turned her around, "I want you to remember my name." He stared into her eyes, his green hazel eyes staring back into hers. He grinned a sinister grin his grip tightening on her arms, bruises starting to form, "Remember my name. I want you to remember it very well. Dean…Dean Winchester."_

Bella sat up in her bed running her hand through her hair. She heard a cry coming from down the hall and she jumped out of bed. She ran down the hall and into another bedroom. She walked over to the bed and picked her four year old up.

"Shhh…shh…it's ok baby," she walked around the room rubbing his back, "mommy's here." She looked out the window at the night sky and then around the street just like she always did whenever she woke up after a nightmare of him. "Shhh…mommy's here."

His crying died down and she felt his weight become heavier as he fell asleep in her arms. She put him back into his bed and smiled sadly at him as she pulled his blanket over him. She kissed his forehead and got up. She looked at him once more before walking out.

She walked into her room and sat on the bed, tears fell down her face. She wiped them away and looked out the window. She just wished the nightmares would just end; she could just stop thinking of what he did to her.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean splashed water on his face and grabbed a towel wiping it dry. He sighed and looked into the mirror above the sink. Her face haunted him, he only remembered certain things the demon did to her but those things, those…images are branded in his mind. He looked down at the scar on his chin and frowned. That's the one thing she left behind after he…after the demon had raped and hurt her. She scratched his chin trying to get away.

No one but his father knew about his demon possession. Not even Sam knew.

"Hey," said Sam walking in.

Dean shook the thoughts of her out of his head, "Hey, got anything?"

"Uh, just a small town with urban legends."

"What kind?"

"Well, the town over is called Hamelin."

"Whoa, wait you mean like in Hameln, Germany?"

"Yup, welcome to Hamelin," said Sam pronouncing the I and the N in a tone, "Colorado, where kids are starting to disappear."

"No…don't…no…don't tell me we're dealing with the Pied Piper here?"

Sam just gave him a look and Dean shook his head. "Great, what's next the tooth fairy? So how do we kill the Pied Piper?"

"I, uh…didn't get that far yet."

Dean sighed and nodded. "Let's get cracking then."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Aiden, Bella's son, was playing in the living room with his toys while Bella was in the kitchen. She heard Aiden laughing and she smiled to herself.

Aiden heard music playing, coming from the window and he looked up towards it. "Mommy…" He walked towards the window and looked out. There was a man standing there with green eyes, short spiky blonde hair, leather jacket and biker boots. He smiled at Aiden and waved his hand. Aiden smiled back waving his hand and watched him disappear.

"Mommy," said Aiden and Bella walked into the living room.

"You ok baby?"

"There…man." He pointed out the window and Bella looked out.

"There's no one there baby. Come on, come eat lunch." Aiden nodded as he walked by his mother and she looked out the window with a frown.

Bella gave Aiden his lunch and went to sit down when the phone rang, "Hello?" Her face went pale and she turned away from Aiden, "What do you mean he's gone?" She listened to her friend on the other line in tears about her son disappearing. "Ok, ok, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Aiden baby," she turned around and he looked up at her, those green eyes, they were just like his but she didn't hate him for that, she didn't hate Aiden at all, she loved him with all her heart.

"Everything ok mommy?"

"You're going to go eat with Mrs. Linhurst ok? I need to go over to Linda's real quick."

"Is Tommy there? Can I play with him?"

Bella bit her lip and shook her head, "Tommy is with his daddy today."

Aiden frowned and nodded, "Is that why I can't go over to Linda's?"

Bella nodded. "Come on let's get your jacket on." She grabbed it and put it on him. She grabbed her purse and jacket and walked out the house. It was a cool autumn day and the leaves were falling from the trees. She walked Aiden over to Mrs. Linhurst and explained in little detail about what was going on.

"That's strange," said Mrs. Linhurst as her and Bella walked onto the front porch, "That's the fourth child this week in Hamelin to be taken."

Bella nodded with a nervous frown.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart, Aiden will be just fine here." Bella tried to give a convincing smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Linhurst I'll be back soon." She looked through the door at Aiden who was sitting on the couch, "Bye baby!"

"Bye mama!"

Bella walked off the porch and hurried towards her car.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Linda and Bella were sitting on the couch in Linda's living room. Linda was sobbing and crying in Bella's shoulder.

"He kept saying he was seeing his father," said Linda shaking her head, "but we all know that's impossible."

Bella nodded. Everyone knew Linda's husband was in a horrible car accident when Tommy was two.

"Who do you think might have taken him?"

Linda shook her head. "I don't know."

Bella held her friend in her arms, comforting her the best she could. Tommy was all Linda had left and now he was gone. Who was taking these kids?

"I'm going to make some coffee," said Bella. Bella got up and walked into the kitchen.

Linda sat back on the couch and looked at the picture of her little boy on the coffee table. She closed her eyes and began to sob again. Bella could hear her from the kitchen and shook her head, her own tears about to fall out of her eyes.

There was a knock on the front door and Linda got up. "Who is it?"

"FBI, please open up Ms. Matthews."

Linda wiped her tears and tried to look presentable and opened up. There stood Dean and Sam.

"Can I see some ID?"

The two took out their badges and showed her.

"Come in."

"Thank you," said Sam and the two walked in.

"Come sit down," said Linda. And the three walked into the living room.

"I'm sure you're here about…Tommy."

Sam nodded and looked at Dean then back at Linda, "I'm sure this is a hard time for you but we just need to ask a few questions." Linda nodded as they sat down.

Bella was in the kitchen making the coffee. She had two mugs in her hand as she walked by the doorway and saw Linda sitting with two men. She had to take a double take and when she saw Dean she dropped the mugs and hid behind the wall. She had her hand to her mouth and began to breathe heavily.

"Is everything ok?" asked Sam and Dean looked over to the kitchen.

"I guess, I'm sorry I should have told you my friend Bella was here." She turned around looking over the couch, "Bella?" There was no answer. Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"Do you mind if we take a look?" asked Dean as they got up.

"Bella?" asked Linda as she followed the two into the kitchen. They looked down on the floor to see the coffee and broken mugs on the floor. The side door to the outside was open and her jacket was gone.

Linda frowned and walked into her kitchen and looked out her door to see Bella's car gone.

"Ms. Matthews your friend Bella has she been acting weird?" asked Sam.

"No, no…she," Linda pursed her lips and looked away from them.

"Ms. Matthews?"

"Bella has a past and I don't think it's my business to tell you what had happened to her."

"If it's to find your son," started Dean.

"Bella would never take any children. She has one herself. He's the sweetest cutest little boy."

"Do you have an address, last name and a picture of what Bella looks like?"

Linda nodded and walked back into the living room. She took down a picture of her, Bella and the boys at the park. "That's Bella," said Linda and Dean looked down at her and felt his heart drop. Sam noticed Dean's face turn white.

"Th-that's Bella?" asked Dean staring at her.

"Yes, is something wrong?"

Dean looked up at her, "No, nothing." He held the picture frame in his hand.

"Do you have that address?" asked Sam getting the tense situation away from Dean.

Linda nodded and grabbed the address for Sam.

Dean stared at Bella flashes of that week went through his mind. Her screams, pleas and begging screaming in his ears. Her flesh being ripped from the knife in his hand. Her regretting moans of pleasure he gave her and her whimpers.

"Let's go," said Sam snapping Dean out of his trance and scaring him. Dean gave the picture back to Linda and nodded.

When they left Dean didn't say anything, he was quiet and Sam noticed. Usually Dean says something after interviewing with the people but he was dead quiet until they got into the car.

"She didn't do it. She's not stealing the kids."

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me on this."

"Is there something I'm missing? Since when do you rule out people that mysteriously vanish in people's kitchen?"

"Just trust me on this Sammy. Alright?"

"I don't know if I can. What happened in there? I lost you and it's never like that especially with you!"

"Let's just get back to the motel and…" Dean sighed, "I'll explain everything."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Ok let me know what you think…please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sat across from Dean on his bed, like many talks they had. Dean's elbows on his knees while Sam looked at him, more stared, waiting for his brother to begin his story.

Dean never wanted to tell this story, especially to Sam. It was just something personal, just like in Hell, when he never told Sam what really happened then.

Dean finally looked up at Sam and sighed heavily, "Ok, this is what happened but before you say anything just know that I kept this a secret because…I never wanted it brought up. It's a hard memory. So just let me get it out before you say anything." Sam nodded and Dean began, "It happened back in 2004, I was 25 and in this small town finishing up a job and about to meet back up with dad. He was at the hotel. I finished loading the trunk and that's when it jumped me…"

_Dean fell to the ground with a loud thud. His head hit the pavement so hard he knew he should have passed out but here he was staring at the night sky but it wasn't him moving and getting up. It wasn't him that was having control of his limbs, opening the driver side door and starting her up. And then that's when he saw himself moving the rearview mirror to look at himself and his eyes…they were black. _

'_Oh fuck,' said Dean in his mind._

"_That's right Deanie boy, we're gonna have a little fun thanks to your dear old dad," he said smiling in the mirror._

'_Get out of my body you son of a bitch.'_

"_No can do Dean, we have a little story to begin, a prophecy to be fulfilled. Don't you want to be a part of it? It's gonna be loads of fun."_

_The demon pulled out of the alleyway and down the road looking for her._

"I just kept hearing her name throughout my head," said Dean shaking his head, "Bella, it wanted a girl named Isabella O'Connell. The girl that is friends with Linda, the girl in the picture." Dean stopped and looked down at the floor again, afraid for the first time ever to look at his brother to see the horror in his eyes of what Dean was going to say next.

He cleared his throat and continued to stare at the floor, "He found her at book store she was working at, at the time. She was closing up…"

_Dean waited and watched as Bella closed the shop up. Her brown hair was down in curls and as the wind picked up, it took her hair with it hitting her somewhat in the face._

"_What do you think Dean? Not too bad, your type huh?" He looked into the mirror again so Dean could stare at himself._

'_Leave her alone, alright? I'll do anything just don't hurt her.'_

"_I really don't plan on hurting her…unless she gets out of line."_

'_You sick bastard.'_

_Bella wrapped her arms around her as she continued walking down the street. She felt a rain drop hit her face and she looked up as the rain just began to pour on her. She frowned and walked faster._

_Dean pulled up to her and the window rolled down, "Miss, hey, you need a ride?"_

_Bella bit her lip and looked at the guy. He seemed harmless and he was pretty cute. He gave her a reassuring smile. _

"_Uh, I don't…"_

"_Look, I know my father always told me not to take rides from strangers but look it's pouring and you're going to catch your death. What do you say?"_

_Bella let out a deep breath and nodded. His smile grew and he unlocked the door for her to get in._

"I kept screaming in my head not to get in the car. I wish I just had some power to tell her not to get in, to run because the things I was going to do to her were things you would only see in your nightmares."

_They drove in silence and Dean put on the heater and looked at her with a smirk, "Some storm huh?"_

_She looked at him with a small smile and nodded, "Yeah, I didn't expect it or I would have drove."_

"_Can't always expect things you know?"_

"_Guess so, just like one big surprise."_

"_So you like surprises Bella?"_

_Bella tensed and felt her heart skip a beat. She looked at him, "What did you say?"_

"_I asked if you like surprises."_

"_No, no you said…you said my name."_

_Dean looked at her and then back out the windshield. He let out some breath between his teeth shaking his head with a small laughter coming from his throat. "Guess the cats out of the bag on this one." He pulled over to the side and put the car in park. _

_Bella was starting to freak out so she grabbed the door handle to get out when he grabbed her hands and locked the door._

"_Please, look I won't say a word I swear, just let me go." She looked into his eyes and little did she know those eyes would haunt her for the rest of her life. He pulled her against him and she struggled._

_He laughed holding her tight against him, she wasn't able to move, "I love it when they fight back." He took a big sniff of her from the nape of her neck to her hair and grinned. He licked her ear obnoxiously then whispered in it, "We're gonna have lots of fun." She felt his one hand move down her body to the center of her jeans and rub._

"_Oh God, no please!" She continued to struggle and managed to get her one hand free and punched him._

_He sighed heavily and looked at her, "Bella if you don't play nice I am going to have to tie you up beautiful," he looked her up and down, "second thought that may be fun but first." He back handed her hard making her go dizzy and moan a little in pain. Dean reached behind him and grabbed some rope tying her hands together and then sat her on the passenger side. She leaned her head on the window and continued to moan as she started to pass out._

_Dean drove all the way to the hotel and the Dean inside was trying his best to get control of his body to help this poor girl before it was too late. Before the demon did what he planned to do. He could hear the demons thoughts, what he planned on doing to Bella. The more Dean tried to get a hold of his body the more Dean weakened and couldn't even think but only watch._

_Dean pulled up to the small motel and grabbed Bella. He looked around first to make sure no one was watching and walked into a room. He placed her on the floor her feet wobbling as she started to wake up. She moaned a little as she opened her eyes and looked around._

"_Welcome home sweetheart," he said in her ear. She tried to get out of his grip but he laughed holding onto her. _

_She got out of it and ran to the door. She opened it but he slammed it closed locking it. He laughed again, "Where do you think you're going?" He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her with him through the room, "I know I know it's not the ritz but hey it'll be a great honeymoon spot." His hands ran under her shirt and he kissed her neck._

"And the rest you can only imagine," said Dean looking up at Sam.

Sam was silent. He understood why Dean never mentioned this to him or anyone for that matter.

"How did you get out of that? How did she?"

Dean stood up walking over to the fridge and grabbing a beer. "Dad, he found me and exorcised the thing. I was still out when he took Bella to the hospital."

"So she never knew it wasn't you that did it? Dad just dropped her off and went got you and left town."

Dean nodded, "Basically, because who would believe that a demon possessed me and raped and tortured that poor girl." He shook his head. "No one would. I would be either in prison or put in the loony bin because of that."

Dean leaned against the counter and took a sip of his beer. He thought back to Bella and how scared she was back then, he just wondered how she felt when she saw him in Linda's living room.

"Wait," he said, "Linda said she has a kid."

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "a little boy." Sam looked up at Dean's face. "You don't think…"

"I need to make sure." Dean grabbed his jacket.

"Wait Dean, you can't just go up to a rape victim and say 'hey I raped you but it wasn't really me I was possessed and I think that's my kid.'"

"Don't you think I know that? I'll think of something. Plus with the Pied Piper around I don't need her going through something else like the lost of her child."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Bella was dressed her pajamas when she walked downstairs and saw Aiden watching TV. "Hey you, it's bedtime." She shut the TV off and Aiden whined. She laughed, "Go shut off the lights."

Aiden shut off the living room lights and the two headed off to bed.

Dean watched the two head upstairs. He was watching Aiden for fifteen minutes, just sitting there watching TV or playing with his toys while Bella was in her room getting changed for bed. He tried his best not to watch her, feeling he didn't have that privilege after what he had done.

The lights in the house went out and he watched a bedroom light flicker on and saw Bella putting her son to bed. She was smiling and playing with a stuffed animal with Aiden making him laugh. She kissed his forehead and he laid down as she tucked him in. From where he was sitting he could see the love for him in her eyes.

The lights went out and everything was quiet.

Aiden watched his night light go around the room, with all the different models of cars swirling around his room in the bright white light. He smiled holding his bear close to him and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later he began to hear music. It was the same song he heard earlier and opened his eyes. He sat on his knees and looked out the window to see the man sitting on the gutter by his window. He smiled at Aiden and Aiden smiled back.

Dean watched as Aiden began to open his window and frowned, "What is he doing?"

Dean got out of the car and began to yell when he saw Aiden reaching for something, "Hey! Hey kid!" He ran across the street.

Bella opened her eyes hearing someone yelling and the voice sounded way too familiar. "Hey! Kid get back in the window!"

Bella sat up straight knowing whose voice that belonged to. "Oh God no." She jumped out of bed and ran to Aiden's room in time to see Aiden fall out. "No!"

Dean's eyes widened as Aiden fell out of the window and he ran right under him and caught him falling to the ground himself.

"Aiden! Aiden!" Bella ran out of the house and towards the two.

Some neighbors came out hearing all the yelling.

Bella stopped in her tracks as Dean got up with Aiden in his arms.

"Give me my baby, please. Just don't hurt him."

Dean saw the familiar fear in her eyes and felt his heart drop. She thought he would hurt the two of them but it wasn't him that did this.

"But mommy that's the man," said Aiden as Dean handed him to her, "That's the man I see."

Bella and Dean stared into each other's eyes as Aiden continued to tell her that's the man he saw every time he heard the music.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thanks for all the reviews you guys! I feel loved! Please review this chapter it's getting juicier! I will be updating Save Me soon! Sorry about not updating the older ones but I'm having tons of writers block on a lot of them!


	3. Chapter 3

"Just stay away from us," said Bella backing up from Dean.

"Wait, Bella…it's not what you think…"

"I'll call the cops I swear I will. Just please leave."

"But mommy he plays the music," said Aiden.

Bella looked down at her son, "What baby?"

"He plays the music outside my window."

Bella glared at Dean, "What have you been doing to my son?"

"Nothing, listen Bella you're son is in danger…"

"That's right! From you!"

"No listen damn it!" he yelled and he saw her flinch. He knew he shouldn't have yelled but she was letting her fear for him endanger the life of her son and possibly her.

"Just stay away!" she growled and ran into her house slamming the door. Dean ran up to the door banging on it.

"Wait, Bella! There's something after Aiden! You got to believe me!"

"Go away! I'm calling the police!"

"Fuck!" yelled Dean backing away from the house and staring at it.

"Mommy what's wrong?" asked Aiden watching the tears fall from his mothers eyes.

"Nothing, baby," she said wiping the tears from her eyes. She didn't want to scare him. She walked up to him and kneeled in front of him, "Are you ok?" she examined him for any cuts or bruises, "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. Why are you going to call the police on him?"

She looked into his eyes, "Because he's not a good man baby. Come on let's go to bed."

Dean pulled his cell out and called Sam, "Sam, I need your help."

"_What's wrong? Don't tell me she put your ass in jail."_

"Damn it Sam, no, it's Aiden."

"_Aiden…who's..."_

"Bella's son…it's the Pied Piper. He's after Aiden and I know what it's disguising itself as."

"_Who…or what?"_

Dean swallowed before opening the car door, "Their fathers."

"_Dean…"_

"Look I'm coming to get you. I can't do this without you. She won't even let me in the house. She thinks I'm after Aiden."

"_Alright, get here quick I'll be outside."_ Dean closed his phone and looked at the house one last time before starting the engine and headed for Sam.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Bella and Aiden were sleeping in Bella's bed. She had her back to Aiden as he was sleeping on his own, the blankets pulled up to his chin. Aiden opened his eyes hearing the music playing again and sat up. He looked at his mom and saw her sleeping and got out of bed. He walked to the top of the steps to see Dean at the bottom. He smiled at Aiden and Aiden smiled back. He walked down the stairs towards Dean.

Bella rolled on her other side and took a deep breath opening her eyes. She saw that Aiden was not in her bed and sat up.

"Aiden…baby," she called but didn't hear anything.

She grabbed her robe and walked to Aiden's room to find him not there. "Aiden…" She started to panic and heard him laughing downstairs.

"Aiden baby…thank God," she said running down the stairs then stopped when she saw Dean with him, "How did you get in here? Aiden get away from him."

Bella and Dean looked at each other, "I think Aiden should have time with his father, huh Bella?"

Bella slowly finished walking down the stairs as her eyes watered, "Please, just don't hurt him ok. I'll do anything you want just don't hurt him."

"Mommy it's ok," said Aiden as he grabbed Dean's hand and Dean smiled down at him then looked at Bella.

"He'll be in good hands Bella."

"Aiden come here right now."

Aiden frowned a little and walked to his mother. Bella shielded Aiden with her body and looked at Dean, "Get out of my house or I'll call the cops, you know I will. I'm not afraid of you."

Dean laughed a little walking up to her, "I don't believe that. I can read your mind, I can feel what you're feeling Bella," he grabbed her arms roughly staring her in the eyes, "you're scared out of your mind. You're afraid I'm going to hurt you and Aiden but I won't…at least," he leaned closer whispering, "not yet."

He snarled and punched her in the face causing her to fall to the ground unconscious. Aiden stared up at Dean with fear in his eyes and Dean looked back at him with a smile, "It's ok, Aiden. Now come on, we're gonna go for a ride."

Aiden looked down at his mother lying unconscious on the ground then back at Dean, "Aiden…you heard what I said. Now come on." He put his hand out and Aiden hesitantly took it.

Bella woke up a few minutes later and felt her head pounding. The left side of her face felt hot and swollen. She began to sit up and looked at the floor seeing blood on the ground and tears fell from her eyes. She looked to where Aiden was before she was hit and found the front door open. "No…no…please God no! Aiden!"

Bella got up from the floor and ran around the house to find him gone. She grabbed her keys and purse and headed outside leaving her front door wide open. She continued to cry as she got into her car. She started the car and backed up just as Dean pulled up to her driveway blocking her in. She saw who it was and gave him the death stare through the rearview mirror. She got out of the car at the same time Sam and Dean did.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled stalking towards Dean, "Where is he? Where is Aiden?" She slammed her fist into his chest and sobbed.

"Whoa, calm down I didn't take him!"

"What are you talking about? I saw you! You were in my living room and you took him right out of my hands! You-you knocked me unconscious you bastard! I just want him back!"

She stopped hitting his chest and slumped into it holding his jacket tightly in his hands, "I just want my baby back, please…I'll do whatever you want just give me my baby."

"Bella," said Sam cutting in and looking from Dean's distraught face to hers. She lifted it from his chest and looked at Sam.

"Who are you?" She sniffed.

"I'm Sam; Dean's brother…please let me explain. My brother did not take Aiden but we know what did."

She stepped back from Dean and sniffed again, "What do you mean by what? I saw with my own eyes him," she pointed at Dean, "taking my son!"

"Bella it looked like Dean but that wasn't Dean. Now I can explain everything to you if you calm down." Bella sniffed wiping her eyes forgetting about her bruise cheek and the cut under her eye and flinched. Both Dean and Sam frowned as she looked at the blood on her hand. "That looks bad, here," said Sam slowly touching her shoulder trying not to scare her anymore then she already was, "let me help."

She looked from Sam to Dean fear in her eyes and Sam saw it, "He doesn't have to come in if you don't want him to. Whatever happened between what you think was Dean back then and now just know that wasn't my brother. He wouldn't hurt someone like that."

Bella didn't know what to think. She was confused, hurt, angry; upset…she just wanted her little boy back.

"H-He can come in." She looked away from him and the three walked inside. Dean looked around out front before shutting the door.

The three of them were in the kitchen as Sam cleaned her wound the best he could without hurting her and explained everything he could in little detail. Dean was leaning against the counter with his arms across his chest watching the two and listening as his brother revealed the Winchester secret to her. He watched Bella's expressions to the stories Sam told her and the confusion written on her face.

"So you see," said Sam ending the story, "that wasn't Dean. It was a monster and he has your little boy with the rest of the kids that went missing. Can you answer some questions?" Bella nodded and heard Dean shifting to get out of the position that he was in. The counter started to dig into his back. She looked away and back at Sam.

"Do you know who Carl Morris was? He had died in 85."

Bella shook her head, "That was way before I can remember. I was only five at the time." Sam nodded, "But I know someone who may be able to help."

"Who?" asked Dean.

"My father."

Sam and Dean looked at each other then back at Bella, "He was the sheriff back then he's retired now but he knew every person that lived and died here."

"Do you know where he is right now?" asked Sam.

"The local bar. It's where he's always at." Sam looked at Dean and Dean nodded.

"I'll be back," said Dean walking out of the kitchen.

"Wait," said Bella getting up and walking after him. He turned around and she stopped in her tracks. She knew from what Sam had told her Dean hadn't hurt her so many years ago but it's the fact that Dean's face held the monster. "Where are you going?"

"To the bar, that's where you're father is, if he can get us answers on Carl Morris then we may know how to find Aiden." Bella looked at him confused and he sighed, "Carl Morris may be the "Pied Piper"…it's really hard to explain and the more we stand here and talk about it the more likely the chance…"

"Dean!" Sam shook his head not wanting Dean to finish the sentence.

"Let me go then," said Bella, "my father would never talk to you," she looked away from Dean avoiding eye contact, "he's just one of those drunks you know?" Dean nodded and the three walked out.

Bella walked up to the Impala and a flashback of Dean pulling over and asking her if she needed a ride came to her mind. Both Sam and Dean noticed the look and Sam touched her arm. "Bella…"

"_Need a ride?"_

Dean's face was there in the window staring at her. She shook her head and looked at Sam and nodded. She never thought she'd be getting back into this car.

**SUPERNATURAL**

The three of them entered the bar and just like every other bar, smoke clouded the room and the smell of alcohol stunk up the place next to the whore's perfume and the cheap cologne. Bella walked through the small crowd as Dean and Sam followed. They continued walking till she got to the back corner where a man in a retired chief jacket was sitting slouched in the booth with a glass of whiskey in his hand. "Hey daddy," she said quietly and Dean noticed the tone in her voice, almost like a child's tone.

Her father, William, looked up at her with his blood shot eyes and Bella felt embarrassed to even know him let along be related to him. He smiled a little and swung back the whiskey, "Well isn't it my little angel. My little angel come to see her daddy?" He put his arm out waiting for her to hug him. She smiled sadly and leaned down hugging him, then sat in a chair next to him. Sam and Dean pulled up chairs and watched as William smiled at Bella in a drunken way and both Winchesters didn't like it. To them he was just another drunk that didn't deserve a family.

"It's been way too long I thought you have forgotten about me."

Bella frowned, "That's not true you're the one that's trying to forget."

William didn't say anything and just took a drink of his whiskey. "So what can I do for ya?"

"I need to know all you know about Carl Morris."

William's eyes darkened a little and he never took his eyes off the whiskey, "Carl Morris is dead…you always had a hard time remembering that."

"Carl Morris? Dad I never knew Carl…"

"Princess of course you did," said William interrupting and looking up at her, "all the kids knew him. The sick son of a bitch killed them all."

"Killed who?" asked Sam. William looked at Sam and Dean as if just noticing the two there and shrugged them off looking back at Bella.

"Carl Morris killed the children around here," William poured himself another shot of whiskey his hand shaking a bit, "but we could never prove it except for me and your mother, God rest her soul," he shook his head tipping it back and taking the shot, "she died because of him."

"Morris?" asked Bella.

"No, your brother."

Bella felt her heart stop her eyes widened, "Brother…dad I…"

"You had a brother you were just too young to remember him. And the tragedy, the horrible things Carl Morris did to him." Williams's knuckles began to turn white as they shook but he calmed himself down, "But don't worry angel we took care of that son of a bitch. We locked him in his house, barricaded him actually and burned the house down. I watched it, with others in this town."

"Who were the others?" asked Dean.

William narrowed his eyes at him, "I don't think we've met _friend _and I don't believe this concerns you."

Bella gave Dean an apologetic smile and looked back at her father, "Who were they dad? We need to know."

"What did you do with the remains?" asked Sam but William never answered just stared at the whiskey.

"It was real good seeing you again princess…next time don't stay away so long."

Bella's bottom lip began to tremble as she got up from the table and walked away. Sam and Dean followed her and Dean touched her elbow slightly and she pulled away turning around. "I'm fine, I'm fine." They noticed the tears in her eyes.

"We need to know where he put the remains," said Sam.

"It's no use, he's too drunk. You'll never get anything out of him like this."

Dean smirked, "Don't worry. I got him."

Bella and Sam watched Dean walk over to William. Dean pushed the table aside and grabbed William by the collar pulling him out of the booth and into the wall next to them. William's eyes opened wide and stared at him, "My names Dean Winchester there we've met! Now listen to me, I don't know if you care if your grandson lives or dies but I do!" The bar got quiet and stared at the two, most of the people knew William as the town drunk and lost all respect for him since he became it.

William and Dean stared at each other, "Now," said Dean his eyes burning a hole into Williams, "I think it's time me and you took a little drive."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Even after Bella had argued about going with Dean and Sam and William, she still was dropped off at her house to wait for them to bring Aiden back.

She was sitting in her living room staring at the clock watching the minute hand tick away. Every time she would hear a car go by she would wish for the first time ever that it was the roar of the engine in the Impala.

Sitting at home in the silence as the walls mocked her with pictures of Aiden, she began to think of what had happened in the last 24 hours.

Monsters were real.

Dean never really hurt her but she was still afraid of him and Dean _was_ Aiden's father after all. He had a right to know about Aiden but could she ever get over her fear of Dean for him to be able to see Aiden.

She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes trying to regain control of her wandering thoughts. She needed time on this and he had to know that if he ever wanted to see Aiden.

It was eleven when Bella heard the Impala pull up to her house. She jumped out of the chair and it felt as if her feet never touched the ground. She opened the front door to see Dean opening the back door of the Impala and Aiden's little feet touch the ground. She stopped in her tracks noticing the cuts, bruises and dirt all over Sam and Dean and wondered how bad Aiden was.

But when he walked around Dean he had no cut on him. Tears fell down Bella's face seeing him and he smiled, "Mommy!" Aiden yelled and the two ran to each other. She picked him up holding him tight and looked at Dean.

"Thank you," she looked at Sam, "Thank you."

Sam smiled a little and nodded. Dean nodded and watched Bella walk into her house with Aiden in her arms. Aiden looked at Dean and waved at him and Dean smiled putting his hand up to Aiden and the front door closed.

Dean got into the driver's side and Sam looked at him, "What are you doing?"

Dean gave him a confused look, "Going back to the motel to get washed up packed up get some sleep them head out tomorrow morning."

"That's your son in there. This is how you're going to leave it?"

Dean looked back at the house watching Bella through the window checking Aiden for any cuts and bruises. A faint smile spread across his face and nodded looking at Sam, "Yeah Sammy…I am," and he backed out of the driveway.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Things have been a little busy over here. Please review :) thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Dean laid awake and looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. He had been trying to sleep since they got back to the hotel. Though the first hour was completely Sam's fault. He just kept nagging him about Aiden. He was able to block it all out except for one thing. One thing Sam had said.

_How would you feel if dad left us while we were still kids and never came back?_

That question has been rattling in his brain all night. He knew what he had to do.

Bella was still trying to get over the fact monsters were real. They were out there, watching and waiting on their prey.

She took a sip of her rink and looked at Aiden.

_He was almost the monsters prey._

There was a knock on the front door. She looked towards it as she set her cup on the counter.

"I'll be back baby," she said smiling at him as he nodded while eating his sandwich.

She walked towards the door and looked through the peep hole. She felt her heart stop one second seeing Dean. She backed up a little and bit her lip looking towards the kitchen knowing he was here to see Aiden. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she could do this.

She opened the door and looked at him then in his arms to see a puppy. "Dean," she said surprised, "you're here…with a dog."

He looked down in his arms as the dog continued to wiggle around as she opened the screen door.

"Uh, yeah," he said not sure what to say and he looked up at her. He could see the worry in her eyes and he gave her a reassuring smile, "I uh, saw him and thought you and Aiden would need some, um, protecting so…"

Bella smiled at Dean's gesture and moved to the side letting Dean know he was allowed in. He gave her a small smile as he walked past her into the house. She looked towards the car to see that Sam wasn't there and grimaced. She knew this day would come when she had to face him alone. She wondered how things were going to go.

She closed the front door and saw Dean looking around the front hall. The first time he was here he didn't get a chance to look around and see the house. Sam rushed Bella into the kitchen and wanted to take care of her wounds so Dean followed.

Dean heard the front door close and he turned to see her leaning against it. She bit her lip nervously and rubbed her hands together looking around. He knew he had to be as cautious as ever around her after all she still saw him as the monster that hurt her.

When she looked up their eyes caught and she gave him a small smile to let him know she's still adjusting. She looked down at the puppy still in his arms and walked up to him. "So what's his name?"

"Um…I didn't give him a name thought maybe you and Aiden would want to," he said as he watched her pet the puppies head.

"He's cute. Aiden would love him. He's been begging me to get a puppy. You can put him down let him wander around."

Dean nodded as he put the puppy down and he went walking into the kitchen.

"A puppy!" yelled Aiden and both Bella and Dean laughed. They looked at each other and she tucked some hair behind her ear and that's when Dean noticed a small scar on the side of her neck and a flash of him hurting her went through his mind. He cursed inwardly, he should have never came here but it was too late.

"Why don't we go into the living room and sit? I'm sure you didn't come here just to bring a puppy."

He laughed nervously as he rubbed the back his neck, "That obvious?" He followed her into the room and she sat on one side of the couch while he sat on the other side. They faced each other and she had a small smile on her face.

"It's ok Dean," she nodded running a hand through her hair and then looked at him, "you want to know him and I can understand that. He is your son."

Dean knew, he knew from the first time he heard Bella had a son, he knew Aiden was his but hearing it come from Bella's lips was something different. It made the hope turn into fact.

"When was he born?"

"He's a summer baby, born June 6 2005. He was born a month early though. The doctors didn't think he would make it," Dean watched her hands shake a bit at the memory for her and she began to rub them, "he was in an incubator for that month and when the doctors saw that he was strong enough to breathe on his own they took him out. I'm telling you it was the scariest moment of my life. Not knowing if your child is going to even see the light of day but he did it. He was breathing on his own, he made a fist around my finger and he actually smiled at me. The nurses said that it's very rare for a baby to smile at that young of age but he did."

"I don't think I would have been able to do that," said Dean.

"Do what?"

"Stay so calm during that. Not knowing if my son was going to live or die."

"Trust me I wasn't so calm. Only on the outside I was so no one would fuss but on the inside I was screaming and crying and breaking down moment by moment."

"So how did you know Aiden was mine?"

Bella looked up at him the memory of what he did playing through her head. "I don't expect you to understand but it's a feeling you get. And since after the…um, the rape I didn't sleep with anyone."

Dean heard the tone in her voice when she said rape. He closed his eyes remembering the fear he saw in her every time the demon would rape her. The hurt and the pain in her eyes and when he would just hurt her for the fun of it.

"And I know you heard 'it' and at the time I thought it was you, but he said I had a part to play in this world. A very important prophecy and I believed after Aiden was born that Aiden was supposed to be born."

Dean looked up from the couch and saw the distant look in her eye. "I'm sorry," he said and she looked into his eyes, "I never would have hurt you like that. You have to know I'm not like that. Sure I kill monsters day in and day out but I could never hurt an innocent human being. That's just not me."

She gave him a smile, "Thank you." She knew it wasn't him that hurt her but the demon had possessed him and gave her fear to this man. The man that is her sons father and she knew slowly she will have to start trusting him.

"Come on," she said and got up from the couch and Dean followed her confused. They walked towards the kitchen and stood by the doorway.

Aiden was on the floor playing with the puppy and Bella grinned. Dean looked from Aiden to Bella seeing the joy in her face, the happiness.

"What…um, what should I say?"

Dean didn't know what to do or say. He's never really been good with kids, sure he took care of his brother but that was years ago. He didn't know one thing to take care of a child.

"Just be yourself."

_Myself?_

He didn't know one thing about being himself especially around a kid.

"Should, should I tell him?"

"About you being his father?" Dean looked at her nodded she smiled at him, "I think he already knows."

Dean looked back at Aiden and got all his courage up to get his feet moving and walk into the kitchen.

Bella watched as Aiden looked up at Dean and smiled. Dean kneeled on the floor and pet the puppy.

"Hey Aiden," said Dean and Aiden continued to smile.

"Hi."

"So you like dogs?"

"Yeah."

Dean nodded, "So what are you going to name him?"

"Bumble Bee."

Dean arched an eyebrow as Bella put her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh, "Bumble Bee."

"Yeah like on Transformers."

Dean smiled, "You like Transformers huh? Me and you both. I used to watch it when I was a kid, my favorite was Optimus though."

"I like Bumble Bee he's the yellow Camaro."

"You like cars too?" Aiden nodded and Dean smiled again.

Bella leaned against the doorway and watched the two interact and knew this was going to be good for Aiden and even Dean. Aiden needed a father in his life, even if his father fought monsters and didn't have a steady paying job like others.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Uh, Dean I don't…" started Bella but it was too late Dean and Sam both carried in big bags of salt through her doorway. She scrunched her eyebrows together confused on why they were bringing road salt into her house.

"If you're worried about Aiden's sodium level its ok the doctor said he was healthy."

Dean just smiled, "It's for protection."

"I thought that's what Bumble Bee was for."

"Bumble Bee is for a warning but salt can help protect you and Aiden from spirits and demons."

Bella nodded looking between Sam and Dean, "And you think that they are going to waltz right up to my door and ask for afternoon tea?"

"You never know," said Sam as he grabbed the bag of salt and Dean did the other one, "where's the garage?"

"This way," said Dean and the two walked by Bella and she stood there with her mouth wide open watching them walk away.

"Mommy what is Daddy and Uncle Sam doing?" asked Aiden walking down with Bumble Bee.

"Going crazy and taking me with them." Bella closed the door and noticed something under her throw rug in front of the door. She moved Aiden away from it and lifted the rug up. She glared at it and threw the rug away from it.

"Dean Winchester!"

Dean and Sam walked back into the front hall and they both saw the look on Bella's face and cringed. Sam looked on the floor and knew what was coming.

"What is this?" She pointed to the devils trap on the floor.

"It's for…"

"I swear if you say protection one more time."

"Ok, look," Dean looked at Aiden who was watching the whole thing and then looked at Sam, "Sam can you take Aiden somewhere while I explain everything to Bella?"

"Sure, hey Aiden how about we go outside and throw the ball around with Bumble Bee."

"Ok."

Dean waited till he heard the back door close. He looked back to see Bella with her arms crossed and her hip out, her foot was tapping on the floor.

"Wow, you really got the mom look down."

"Dean…"

"Look Bella, I'm not going to be around because of what I do and I just want Aiden and you protected. I'm taking the best precautions I know sealing this place from top to bottom with amulets, symbols, salt and holy water. I just don't want anything happening to you."

Bella relaxed a little and understood where Dean was coming from. She shook her hands out and let out a deep breath, "Ok, ok I understand but next time can you not spray paint my hardwood floor?"

Dean smirked, "No promises."

She glared at him as she put the throw rug back. "So when you two leaving?"

"Probably tomorrow morning. Just want to make sure everything is taken care here."

She smiled looking up at him, "You mean me and Aiden."

Dean shrugged and nodded, "Yeah."

"Well I guess I can't be really mad at you for trying to protect us. It's in your best intentions just try not to get yourself killed."

"Aw you care about me?"

"No, it's for Aiden's sake. He's just getting to know you and I don't want you being ripped out of his life as fast as you got into it."

Dean nodded, "I understand. Trust me, takes more than a few little monsters to get rid of me. Also, before I forget." He pulled out two necklaces from his pocket and handed them to her.

"What's this?"

"It's for…protection," he smirked and she narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm serious. It'll protect you from being possessed." She looked up into his eyes and saw the worry of the words being possessed coming out of his mouth would affect her. "Just wear them at all times."

"Thanks," she said as she pulled the one over her head.

"Yeah, well it's not an engagement ring or anything it's just for…"

"Protection." She rolled her eyes then looked at his neck and frowned, "What about you?"

Dean pulled his shirt to the side showing her the tattoo and she nodded, "Oh."

"Yeah a little too late for that huh?"

"No," she said shaking her head, "right on time."

**SUPERNATURAL**

_A few days later_

The doorbell rung and Bella got up to answer it. She touched her necklace making sure it was still there. It was a habit of hers since Dean gave it to her.

She opened the door and was surprised, "Dean…what are you doing back so soon?" She looked behind him and frowned a little, "Where's Sam?"

"Uh, Sam and I are taking a break from each other for a while." Bella noticed the look in his eyes and didn't push it. She nodded opening the door up more and he walked in. "So how are things?"

"Dean you left a few days ago, nothing has been going on except work."

He smirked as she leaned against the piano in the front hall.

"Is everything ok?"

He looked up at her and nodded, "Yeah is Aiden here?"

She smiled a little and nodded, "Aiden!"

Aiden came out of his bedroom with Bumble Bee following him and got to the top of the stairs. "What?"

"Hey, is that a way to talk to your mother?" asked Dean and Aiden looked over to see Dean and grinned.

"Dad!"

Dean smiled as Aiden ran down the stairs towards him. Dean picked him up and hugged him. "Where'd you go? Did you fight anymore monsters?"

"Aiden," said Bella shaking her head, "I don't think your dad wants to talk about that right now."

"It's alright," said Dean and looked at Aiden as he put him down, "Yeah I did. Uncle Sammy and I saved a town from one."

"My dad is so cool, he's a superhero."

Bella couldn't help but smile at Aiden's innocence. Dean looked over at Bella seeing her smile and he couldn't help but smile. She noticed Dean looking at her and quickly looked back at Aiden. Dean's smile fell a little seeing the way she looked away and knew why and it hurt him knowing she still saw him as that monster.

"So, I was thinking about taking Aiden out, you know father and son stuff."

Aiden began to jump up and down. "Yes, please, please, please."

"Ask your mother."

Aiden looked at Bella giving him his soft puppy eyes, "Please mommy."

"Well…I don't know…" she drawled out teasing Aiden.

"Oh please mommy I'll be good. I promise!"

"Oh ok, go get your shoes."

Aiden ran as fast as Bella ever saw him run and laughed. "So where you guys going?"

"I was thinking maybe a movie maybe play some ball at the park then get some dinner," he put his hands in his pockets and looked her in the eyes, "You want to come?"

Bella was shocked a little and didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she could spend a whole day with Dean. She didn't know if she was ready for that. "Um, I actually have things to do around the house, cleaning you know? The kitchen needs to be scrubbed down, need to do the laundry…all the chores of a mom." She smiled hoping he bought it and he nodded not really believing her.

"I get it, having to keep up with Aiden and cleaning all day. You need a break."

She nodded, "Yeah and thanks for taking him out he'll love it."

Dean nodded and Aiden came running back in grabbing Deans hand, "Come on dad! Let's go!"

Bella laughed as Dean was drug out the door, "Have fun you two."

Bella watched the two get in the car and sighed watching her son leave with Dean. They already looked like they were having a good time. She waved at Aiden as he waved at her through the window.

The day passed in quiet for Bella not having to hear Aiden running around and playing. She had Bumble Bee with her the day. He seemed sad without Aiden and she had to keep telling him he'd be back.

Dean pulled up to the house and looked next to him to see Aiden fast asleep. He smirked as he got out and pulled Aiden towards him. He carried him up the front steps and into the house. "Bella?" he asked quietly looking around and saw her asleep on the couch with Bumble Bee.

Bumble Bee looked up at him and he whistled for him to follow him up the stairs. Dean walked into Aiden's room and put Aiden in bed taking off his shoes. Bumble Bee jumped onto the bed and curled up by Aiden's side. Dean looked at the two for a second before smiling and getting up. He closed the door and walked down the stairs.

"Bella," he said quietly as he walked around the couch. "Bella."

"Hmmm," she said not opening her eyes.

Dean couldn't help but laugh, "Aiden's home."

"Mmhmm."

"You going to sleep down here?"

"Mmm." She moved a little and got comfier on the couch. He laughed taking the blanket from behind the couch and putting it on her. He wanted to take her upstairs but he didn't want her waking up and freaking out, if she still didn't trust him. As he pulled the blanket around her he noticed her shirt off her shoulder and noticed the scars and frowned. He had done that. He rubbed his thumb across them and she shuttered a bit. He didn't want a chance her waking up and him touching her so he got up.

He took his jacket off and got into the recliner by the window. He looked at Bella one more time before looking out the window and staring outside watching to make sure that his son and his son's mother were going to be safe.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Bella woke up hearing Aiden and Dean laughing.

_They're home already?_

She didn't know it was the next day until she looked at the clock seeing that it was eight in the morning. She sat up and took the blanket off her. She saw Deans jacket on the recliner and looked behind her at the kitchen smelling breakfast. She got up and walked towards it to find Aiden laughing at Dean for flipping pancakes in the air.

"Well, look at top chef over there," said Bella walking in and yawning.

"Morning sleepy head," Dean said turning around and smiling at her. She smiled and poured herself some coffee.

"What time did you guys get in?"

"Around nine."

"Wow, I must have been passed out."

"Yeah I tried to wake you up but you were out."

"Want some?" she asked before walking away from the coffee pot.

He smiled, "Got some."

She nodded and walked toward the table and sat down next to Aiden. "You stay all night?"

"Uh, yeah," he said turning back around, "hope that's alright?"

"No, no that's fine." She yawned again and Dean smirked as he grabbed some plates and put the pancakes on them.

"Wow, this looks good," she said and Dean smiled.

"Thanks had to learn at a young age to cook and feed my brother."

Bella smiled sadly at him remembering the story Sam had told her about their mother dying and their father hunting the demon the killed her.

"I'm going to the ladies room and I'll come back and eat this delicious meal." She smiled as she got up and heard Aiden laughing again. She turned to see Dean covering his pancakes with syrup and Aiden laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Daddy you have a sugar tooth."

"When I was little they called it a sweet tooth."

Aiden laughed again and Bella smiled. She turned back around walking down the hall. She felt a slight chill and heard a thump. She looked up and saw a man standing in a trench coat in front of her.

"Dean!"

She heard Dean's chair screech out on the floor and his footsteps through the house to get to her. She continued to stare at the man and heard Dean behind her.

"Cas, what are you doing here?"

"You know him?" asked Bella looking at Dean and he nodded.

"He's an angel."

Bella blinked a few times and looked between Dean and Castiel.

"An angel? Well, I've heard it all."

"Cas what's wrong?"

"Bella and Aiden are in trouble."

Dean's eyes hardened a bit and he stood straighter. "From what? What's going on?"

"Lucifer wants the child."

"Lucifer? As in the devil?" yelled Bella looking at Dean. "He's real?"

"Unfortunately yes," said Dean looking at Bella then at Castiel. "What do you mean he wants Aiden?"

"Next year Aiden will be turning 6 on 6-6. His powers will be strong and he will have the choice in either to embrace them or keep them dormant forever."

"Powers?" asked Bella.

"The demon that possessed Dean was able to transfer some of his powers into the child while being conceived. This child…"

"Aiden," growled Bella and Dean put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"He will help bring the end of the world if he embraces his powers. He will help Lucifer. That's why you need to get Aiden and Bella out of here now because there is an army coming for them right now."

"Dean," said Bella looking at him and Dean looked at her seeing the fear he knew so long ago in her eyes and knew he was reflecting the same fear.

"Don't worry," said Dean and saw Cas walking around in the house at the corner of his eye, "nothings going to happen to you two. I promise, I'll take care of you but right now you need to get everything you and Aiden need packed and we have to get out of here."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks for all the reviews you guys! Glad you are enjoying the story. Just so you know so you aren't confused. Aiden is 4 right now but he is turning 5 in a few weeks. That's why Cas said next year he will be turning 6. Please review this chapter and let me know what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **Ok because there was some confusion about the last chapter let me just help you guys understand. Aiden will be turning 6 on June 6, not June 2006. That's where I got the 666 from. So sorry about the confusion everyone and thanks for the reviews. They really mean a lot to me. Again if you have any questions just let me know and hope you enjoy this chapter :).

* * *

Dean grabbed Aiden and Bella's bags by the door and walked towards the Impala. He had to get them out of there as fast as he could. He threw them in the trunk and closed the door. But once he closed the door he heard the wind picking up. He took the key out of the trunk and looked towards right. The lamp post were moving slightly back and forth, the neighbors screen doors were banging slightly and the branches on the trees were swaying. The lamps began to blink as if losing power and Dean looked towards the sky.

"Holy shit," he said seeing the black clouds rushing towards the street.

He ran towards the house and slammed the door locking it. Bella jumped up from zipping Aiden's jacket and grabbed Bumble Bee's leash.

"Dean what's wrong?"

He pulled her towards the window and looked out. She saw the black cloud starting to surround the house, "Dean what is that?" she asked fear in her voice.

"It's them. The demons."

"Mommy…"

Bella turned and grabbed Aiden holding him close to her, "It'll be alright baby. Daddy won't let anything happen to you."

Dean looked at the two and just wanted to get them out. And just as he looked at them the house went black from the black cloud that surrounded it. Bella moved closer to Dean with Aiden in her arms and Bumble Bee at their side. Bumble Bee began to bark and whine.

"Dean…"

"They're trying to find a way in but everything's sealed and blocked off they can't get in."

The lights came back off seconds later and everything was quiet. "Is it over?"

Dean shook his head, "No, far from it. They have something else up their sleeves. They wouldn't give up that easily."

Bella slowly walked towards the window and what she saw made her heart drop and her stomach twist. "Oh my God."

Dean looked out and pushed her back slightly away from the window. All of the people on the street, families, friends, children, seniors…they were all possessed and standing in front of the house just staring as if waiting for an order. Dean looked at the Impala and knew he had to make a plan to get them somehow into the car and out of this town as fast as he could.

"Dean! Dean!" yelled one of the demons outside and Dean looked to see a man in a suit walking up to the house, "Let the child go and we won't harm you." Bella looked at Dean as he clenched his jaw together gritting his teeth. "We won't hurt the child we just want to help him with his gift."

"You son of a bitch, you're not taking me son!"

Aiden started to sob and Bella held him closer trying to calm him down. "It's ok baby just don't listen ok. Cover your ears and don't listen. Dean, we have to do something."

"I know!" he yelled turning around and staring at her. He took a deep breath and quietly said, "I know." He looked between her and Aiden who was shaking in her arms.

Bella and him stared into each other's eyes trying to find an answer to keep their son safe. Bella began to smell something burning. She turned her head and looked trying to find the cause.

"Dean, something's burning."

"Stay here."

Dean walked around the house and looked out the kitchen windows to see the demons carrying torches and setting the house on fire. "Mother fucker…"

He ran out of the kitchen and towards Bella, "Upstairs! Upstairs now!"

"What's wrong?"

"They're burning the house down!"

"Mommy!" Aiden cried and Dean took him into his arms so Bella could run up the stairs with Bumble Bee.

"What are we going to do Dean?" yelled Bella as they reached Aiden's bedroom. It was the closest room to the car.

Dean pulled out a gun and handed it to her. She stared at it wide eyed.

"You need to learn," he said putting Aiden down slowly.

"I-I don't…"

"Bella, please listen to me." Bella looked up into his eyes and could tell he was trying his best here to save both Aiden and her.

Aiden stared out his bedroom door seeing the smoke from the fire coming up the stairs.

"Unlock it here; there are plenty of bullets in it. It won't kill the demons but it will wound them."

Bella's hands were shaking with the gun in her hands and Dean grabbed hold of them trying to calm her down. They looked into each other's eyes, "You can do it. I know you can."

Downstairs the fire quickly spread and burned the amulets, symbols and the salt away. The demons broke into the house and the three of them heard it upstairs.

Aiden ran to his mother's side holding onto her leg while Bumble Bee barked towards the door.

Dean broke the window that lead down to the Impala and saw the gutter that they could climb down.

"Take Aiden and climb down the gutter," said Dean.

"No, you're much quicker than I am," said Bella and Dean looked at her knowing what she was going to say, "You go."

"Bella…I can't let anything happen to you…Aiden…"

"Needs someone that can protect him. I have no clue on the paranormal and how to protect him. And if something happens to you and we get out alive I wouldn't know what to do."

Dean just stared at her like she was nuts but knew she had a point. But he wasn't going to let anything happen to her, Aiden needed both his parents.

"Get on my back buddy," said Dean and Aiden jumped on it. Dean began to climb out the window and Aiden looked at his mom.

"Don't worry baby I'll be down right after you. Listen to your father ok?" He nodded and Dean looked into her eyes one last time and she nodded tears coming down her cheeks.

"You better come down right after me," said Dean.

She swallowed hard as she watched them go down the gutter. Bella turned around hearing a creek in the floorboards and Bumble Bee whining as he hid behind her legs. She saw the man with the suit walking in with two demons behind him.

"Bella, long time no see," he said with a grin on his face.

Dean hopped off the gutter and looked up waiting for Bella to come down. "Bella…come on…" Right when he said that he heard gun fire and wanted to run up there but he couldn't put Aiden through that. He had to get him out of there.

"Mommy…where's mommy?" cried Aiden.

"She's coming Aiden, she's coming." Dean turned towards the car to see a demon standing right there staring at them. Dean pulled his gun out, "Close your eyes Aiden."

Aiden covered his eyes with his hands and Dean shot the demon. Dean turned towards the car and put Aiden in the backseat. They heard whining and barking and turned around to see Bumble Bee running out of the house with his leash on fire. Dean grabbed him and threw the leash towards the ground. He put Bumble Bee in the car and got in himself.

"Thanks for taking care of our son for so long Bella but we really don't need you anymore," said the demon and Bella went to pull the trigger again but the demon swiped it out of her hand.

"You stay away from him!" growled Bella and she punched him in the face. He grabbed hold of her waist and laughed.

"You always were the feisty one Bella. Love it."

She couldn't help but let a sob out and she continued to hit him. She grabbed the cross on Aiden's wall and stabbed the demon in the chest with it. He yelled out and she screamed as he pushed her away from him. He pulled the cross out slowly and gritting his teeth. His eyes turning black and sneering at her.

"You bitch!" He charged at her. As he pushed into her they both fell out of the other window.

Dean heard the crash and watched Bella and the demon fall. Aiden watched the backseat as his mother fell from his bedroom window and hit the ground. Dean started the car and drove over onto the grass towards Bella. He opened the door and saw her rolling over coughing.

"Bella, come on," Dean got out and quickly grabbed her. She cried out in pain as he moved her quickly before the demon got up. He got her into the car quickly and closed the door. He spun around and stared at all the people that were possessed.

Bella moved a little opening her eyes. Her head was pounding and her body hurt like hell. She coughed and sat up a little looking out the windshield to see her neighbors staring at them with black eyes.

"Tell Aiden to cover his eyes," said Dean getting ready to get the hell out of there. Bella looked at him seeing the look in his eyes and turned around as fast as she could without hurting herself even more.

"Aiden, baby, cover your eyes ok. And no matter what you hear don't open them."

Aiden nodded putting his hands over his eyes and trembling. She felt so bad for her son. Dean looked over at Bella and she looked back to him. He saw the pain in her eyes and she just nodded telling him to go for it.

Dean put the Impala in drive and drove straight through them. Bella closed her eyes not being able to watch her friends and neighbors being hit by Dean. This was just too much.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Bella…Bella," Bella could hear someone calling her name but she didn't know where it was coming from. "Bella, can you hear me?"

Bella slowly opened her tired sore eyes and saw Dean looking over her.

"Hey," he said lifting her head up a little and examining it, noticing a few cuts from the glass on the side of her head. He frowned, "how you feeling?"

"Like a had a few rounds with a brick wall and it won."

She sat up slowly and winched feeling the pain in her back. She noticed they were in a parking lot at a hotel. She looked behind her to see Aiden sleeping with Bumble Bee.

"Is he ok?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah fell asleep about 15 minutes ago."

She frowned, "My poor baby."

"How you doing?" he asked noticing all the cuts and bruises now. "I'm so sorry for all of this."

"Don't be Dean it's not your fault. They would have come for him if you were there or not and I am very thankful that you were there. I wouldn't have survived and Aiden would be in their hands now."

She had tears in her eyes thinking of what could have happened if Dean never showed up in her town.

"He's my son too I don't want anything happening to him."

She tried to smile but her face hurt too much. "So what are we doing here?"

"We need somewhere to sleep."

She nodded as she got out of the car and grabbed Aiden from the back. She closed her eyes willing herself to have as much strength as she could at the moment. Dean helped her by closing the door and they walked to the lobby.

"Hi, can I help you?" asked the receptionist noticing the dirt, cuts and bruises on them.

"Can we have a room please?" asked Bella.

"King or two queens?"

Bella and Dean glanced at each other and then at the receptionist, "Two queens," said Dean as he pulled out his credit card. Bella looked around the lobby and noticed a sign that said no pets. She bit her lip and nudged Dean with her elbow. He looked at her and she nodded towards the sign.

He sighed and she looked at Aiden who was curled up on her. "Here's your room, you're in 107."

"Thanks," said Dean and they walked towards the room.

"We can't leave him in the car," said Bella looking over at the Impala with Bumble Bee looking out the window. "Look at him he looks so…pathetic."

"I'm more worried about my seats being chewed up then anything."

Bella shook her head as Dean opened the door and they walked in. As they walked in they heard thunder and it began to pour.

Bella sighed and looked around the room.

_It'll do._

She sat Aiden on the bed and he was still asleep as she took his jacket off. He fell onto the bed and Dean couldn't help but smile at how cute he was. She took his shoes off and pulled the blankets down and pulling them back on him. She kissed his forehead and ran her hand through his hair. She smiled sadly at him and got up.

"I'll um, sleep with him," she said sitting on the end of the bed taking her shoes off.

Dean nodded as he took his boots off. He looked at her seeing the distant look in her eye and frowned. He got up and sat next to her. He saw her starting to tremble as the shock of everything finally got to her. He put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder just letting it all out. Dean wasn't the comforting type but he understood what she was feeling. They almost lost Aiden. Bella almost lost her life. And they both lost everything they had in the fire.

Once he felt her stop shaking he knew she fell asleep. He held her in his arms as he pulled the blankets back. He laid her down and stared at her for a second sitting next to her. He didn't want this for the both of them, it wasn't fair. He leaned down wanting to leave a small kiss on her lips but stopped himself and just kissed her forehead running a hand down the side of her face. He pulled the blankets back up and made sure she was as comfortable as he could make her feel.

After Dean got out of the shower he looked at the clock seeing it was almost midnight. It was still pouring out and he looked Aiden and Bella making sure they were ok. He pulled his boxers on and looked outside at the car seeing Bumble Bee just staring out the window. He sighed heavily and looked toward the two on the bed again.

He pulled his jeans on and a t-shirt and grabbed his jacket and keys. He pulled the jacket over his head and ran out the door towards the car. He opened it up and Bumble Bee stared at him, "Come on." He looked towards the lobby to see the light out and pulled Bumble Bee out of the car and hid him in his jacket. He ran back to the room and walked in. He ran a hand through his still wet hair and opened his jacket letting Bumble Bee out.

Bumble Bee whined and Dean just pet his head. He took his jacket off and put Bumble Bee between Aiden and Bella. He looked at the three his arms crossed. He knew his purpose now and it was to take care of the three of them and make sure nothing ever happened to them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **I'm sorry for upsetting you all on the last chapter :(. I hope I can cheer you all up…after all I was a cheerleader LOL….mmm so long ago in a galaxy far far away. Anyway thanks again for the reviews. I love you all :) Oh and in my story Bobby can walk :)

* * *

"Mommy…mommy wake up," said Aiden pushing Bella.

"Oh Aiden, come on let mommy sleep in for ten minutes," mumbled Bella.

Dean opened his one eye and looked over at Aiden who was pushing Bella. "But mommy I want some orange juice."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle as Bella grabbed the pillow and put it over her head. "In ten minutes."

Aiden got up and grabbed the pillow and started hitting Bella in the head.

"Aw baby come on," she whined, "mommy's is having the biggest headache since the day she turned 21."

Dean definitely laughed now as he sat up. Bella peeked through her hair and smiled a little at him.

"Come on little man stop pestering your mother," he got up and grabbed Aiden around his waist and held him like a bag of potatoes. His fingers started moving tickling Aiden's ribs and he began squirming and laughing. "Daddy! No! Stop!"

Bella sat up feeling sore but still laughed. "You going to wait and let your mother sleep in?"

"Y-y-yes! Please s-s-st-stop!"

Dean put Aiden on the floor and he ran to the window and looked out. The sun was out and he saw a park across the street.

"Mom, there's a park! I want to go! Please!"

"I thought you wanted orange juice?" asked Dean slipping on his jeans.

Bella laughed as she swung her feet over the bed, "Hard to keep up with a four year old huh?"

Dean just cracked a small smile towards her as he threw his shirt over his head. He noticed that she wasn't looking too well and walked over placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled a little.

"You ok?"

Before she could answer Aiden came behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

She winced in pain and smiled for him, "Careful buddy mommy's still sore."

"From last night?" he asked with a frown and his eyes watering.

"Hey don't do that. You're safe now." She wrapped her arm around him and looked at Dean, "Your daddy saved us."

Dean ran his hand through his hair and nodded. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to your mom and you. I promise Aiden."

Aiden smiled looking at his father and Bella noticed the resemblance in them. Their eyes, the freckles (more on Aiden then Dean) and they both had the strong jaw, must run in the Winchester family.

"How about we go get that orange juice while your mother freshens up huh?"

"Yeah, then can we go to the park?" asked Aiden.

"Then we can go to the park."

Bella stood up with Aiden.

"Fix the salt line when I leave," said Dean and she nodded.

Before Dean knew what he was doing he kissed her cheek and she looked at him surprised a small blush appearing on her cheeks. Dean gave her a small smile as he grabbed Aiden's hand and they walked out the door. Bella touched her cheek softly with the back of her hand feeling as if Dean's lips were still there.

She sighed as she checked the salt line and got into the shower. The warm water felt good on her sore body. It relaxed her aching muscles and soothed her cuts and bruises.

After her shower and getting dressed she looked out the window to see Dean and Aiden over at the playground. She opened the door and walked out locking the door behind her. She looked around before going across the street towards them.

When Bella got there Aiden was on the merry go round with Bumble Bee chasing it. Dean was on the bench watching with a little smile playing on his lips. He looked up when he heard Bella next to him and she sat down.

"He has a lot of energy," said Dean breaking the silence.

She laughed, "Should have seen him once he figured out he could crawl. That boy gave me a run for my money. I chased him all over the house, back then we were just in a small house so it wasn't too bad. It wasn't until he was two when we got the new old house," she laughed a little; "he was Mr. Distructo. Couldn't leave anything in his reach or he'll grab it."

Dean smiled then slowly frowned realizing he had missed a lot. Four years of his son's life.

"He looks like you, you know? I only noticed with things here and there but…when you two are together you look a lot alike."

She smiled a little and Dean looked at her, "I'm sorry," he said quietly. She looked at him knowing why he apologizing, "I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know Dean…I know it wasn't you that hurt me but that day it still haunts me. I see it in my dreams and when I look at the scars on my body. It just plays over…"

"_Please God help me," she whimpered, her tears blurring her vision as she felt Dean's hands roaming up her body. He laughed in her ear pushing her hair aside then pulling it making her gasps in pain. He bit at her ear then licked it, "God isn't here to help sweetheart."_

_She whimpered again and pulled her against him walking over to the bed and she tried to stop. "Oh God please no! Please, I won't say anything I promise. Just let me go."_

_She struggled in his arms and Dean started to become impatient and angry with Bella. He turned her around and hit her so hard she went limp and unconscious. _

_Dean put her on the bed and grabbed some rope tying her to the bed._

'_Let her go!' yelled Dean from the inside, 'Damn it! I'm going to kill you you son of a bitch!'_

"_Calm down Dean I know you like her tied like this. You know this is a turn on for you."_

'_You're sick!'_

_Dean just laughed as he finished tying Bella up._

_Bella began to regain consciousness with the taste of blood in her mouth. She moved her head a little with a painful moan coming from her lips. She opened her eyes a little her vision blurry but she could a figure in front of her. She closed her eyes and tried to move but found that she couldn't. She gasped as she opened her eyes fully this time and saw Dean standing over her with a knife._

"_Oh…oh God please no. You're going to kill me! No please no!" She kept trying to get out of the ropes but she continued to sob. _

"_Aw no I'm not going to kill you," he said as he kneeled down. He was wearing just a black shirt and his jeans. _

"_No?" she asked feeling a little relieved as she stared into his eyes._

"_No, baby, I'm not," he took the knife and playfully and teasingly ran it over her skin. She turned her head tears slipping out of her eyes. "Shh…shh…no tears," he kissed her tears and she sobbed, "none of that now you hear me? Look at me Isabella, look at me."_

_She slowly turned her head, "We're gonna have fun." _

_He got onto the bed and straddled her hips. He crossed his arms and shook his head tutting with his tongue. "Now this jacket it just won't do."_

_He leaned over and began cutting her sleeves with the knife and she cried out in pain when the knife cut into her. Dean covered her mouth with his hand and brought the knife to his lips, "Shh…don't want the neighbors to hear us beautiful." He licked the knife cleaning the blood off of it. "Mmm…you taste good inside and out." His eyes traveled down her body and stopped at her crotch, "I wonder what else taste good."_

_She started to wiggle her hips as his hand moved down her body and cupped her pussy through her jeans. She whimpered and bit her lip trying not to get him angry._

"_Mmm…you're making me hard princess when you wiggle your hips like that. Makes me think you want it just as bad as I do."_

_She shook her head sobbing, "Please just let me go." He finished cutting her other sleeve cutting her arm a bit there too._

"_Mmmm," he said moving the knife over her shirt._

'_You sick son of a bitch! Let her go now!' Dean was screaming for the demon to let go of her. He didn't know what the demon had plan but he was getting the gist of it as he watched the demon rip apart her clothing before his eyes._

_Bella was now lying on the bed her shirt ripped open and her chest bleeding in some areas. Dean took off his shirt and leaned down kissing Bella on the lips. He smiled at her as he kissed her all the way down to her breast. He licked up the blood on her chest and moved down her body…_

"Mommy! Mom! Mom!" Bella looked at Aiden and he was still spinning, "Look at me mom!"

"I see baby," she said smiling at him and then turning back at Dean, "So, what are we going to do now?"

"I'm going to take you and Aiden to the second safest place I know."

"Second?" she quirked an eyebrow and he smirked.

"Yeah, the first is with me." She laughed a little and looked back at Aiden.

"We're going to be ok aren't we Dean?"

He didn't answer right away and Bella looked at him. His face told all. He didn't know but he was going to try.

"I have to be honest Bella," he looked at her seeing the worry in her eyes, "I don't know but I am going to do the best I can to make sure you and Aiden are safe."

Bella smiled, "Thanks Dean."

"Don't thank me. I'm doing this because I want you two safe."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean pulled his fist to his mouth covering his yawn then placed his hand back on the steering wheel. He looked in the rearview mirror at Aiden who was fast asleep with Bumble Bee. His lips curved into a small smile at his son. He looked back to the darken street then looked at Bella to his right who was curled up and leaning against the window asleep.

Dean glanced back at the road then at Bella again. She was still as beautiful as the first time he saw her when the demon had possessed him. He had to make things right in order for her to trust him. He knew she still didn't but he'll try his best to do it.

He stopped at a red light noticing he was the only one on the road. He looked around the dark road and looked at the clock noting it was 2 in the morning. He sighed rubbing his face waking himself up.

He looked at Bella and lifted his hand running his fingers through her soft locks. She stirred and opened her eyes as Dean quickly pulled his hand away from her not wanting her to feel uncomfortable.

"Everything ok?" she asked as the light turned green and he started off again.

"Yeah," he said quietly and she looked in the back at Aiden. She scratched Bumble Bee's head and turned back around looking at the clock.

"Dean it's two in the morning," she said still groggy and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked at her surprised and wondered if it was because she was so tired she didn't notice what she was doing. "Why don't we pull over to the next motel you see?"

"We have less than an hour to get to our destination."

"Which you still haven't told me exactly where we are going."

He smiled, "It's a surprise."

Bella tensed a little. _"You like surprises Bella?"_

"_What did you say?"_

"_I asked if you liked surprises."_

"_No, no you said…you said my name."_

"You ok?" asked Dean shaking taking Bella out of her memory and she sat up a little and smiled at him. He frowned seeing the wall coming back up, shielding herself from him.

"Y-yeah…sorry, didn't want to distract you from driving."

Dean bit his lip knowing that's not the reason she moved.

"Bella…I think we should be honest with each other. In order for this to work out…"

"For what exactly are we trying to work out?"

He looked at her then back at the road, "Some kind of understanding or relationship, a friendship, so Aiden can have both parents. I don't want you afraid of me anymore Bella."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Don't lie, please don't lie to me. I've had so many people in my life lie to me."

Bella looked at the pain in his face and knew he was trying his best. Dean stopped at the next red light and just stared out the windshield.

She got the courage in her to move. She grabbed his right hand off the steering wheel and he looked at her wondering what she was doing but when she put his arm around her and she sat herself comfortably in his arms leaning her head on his shoulder.

"That's a start," he said after the silence and hitting the gas pedal.

She smiled and leaned up giving him a soft kiss on his jaw and a smile broke out on his face.

"A very good start."

She laughed and closed her eyes ready to fall back to sleep. Dean felt more awake now after getting that off his chest and telling Bella she needed to trust him and she did. He looked back at Aiden smiling before looking out at the road and headed towards Bobby's.

Once he got to Bobby's it was 3:30 in the morning and he saw the light on in his dean. Bobby looked out the window hearing the rumble of the engine.

Dean shut off the engine and moved Bella laying her on the front seat as he got out. Bobby walked out and over to the Impala.

"Hey boy I thought you were supposed to be here by midnight," said Bobby quietly.

"Tell that to the kid and the dog. Aiden wanted food while Bumble Bee had to pee."

Bobby chuckled and bent down looking through the windows at Bella and Aiden.

"So this is them?" He looked them over and back at Dean.

"Yeah this is them. My son and his mother."

"Kids cute…unlike you at that age."

"Hey."

Bobby laughed, "I got a room ready for them."

"Thanks Bobby."

"No problem. I'll get the kid and the dog. You get the mother."

Dean shook his head laughing a little as he got back into the car and grabbed Bella. She moaned as he moved her onto his lap and opened her eyes still half asleep. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" he asked quietly and looked towards the house to see Aiden's head bobbing back and forth and couldn't help but smirk watching him being carried by Bobby.

"We here?"

"Yeah, go back to sleep."

"Mmmk."

She leaned her head on his chest as he got out of the car. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Dean felt heat on his neck when her hands landed on the back of it. The heat spread through him and he wondered what it was. It was a strange feeling. He didn't get it back in the car when she touched his hand. He knew better then to shrug this feeling off but he had to deal with one thing at a time.

He walked Bella up the stairs to her and Aiden's room and laid her on the bed. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead. He looked over at Aiden and touched his cheek with the back of his hand.

He sighed walking out and headed downstairs.

"Thanks again Bobby." He found Bobby as always in the den.

"No problem kid. Just don't screw up."

"Thanks Bobby. That just makes me feel a whole lot better." He turned towards the whiskey.

"I don't mean about getting them killed boy. I mean with your family."

Dean laughed coldly. "What family? Sam's gone Bobby…the only family I have left is you and Aiden. And I barely know the kid but I'm trying."

"What about Bella?"

Dean thought about her and shook his head downing the shot. "I don't know what else to do with her. I want us to work out for Aiden you know but…I don't think she'll be able to see pass the things I did to her."

"Give her time."

Dean smirked, "Yeah…time." He took another shot and looked at Bobby, "Hear anything from Sam?"

Bobby shook his head, "Nothing. I can't get a hold of the kid."

Dean sighed and looked out the window. "Sammy…where are you?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the reviews! Love them all! Ok to answer some questions. I started this in season five but it has a twist. When Dean came back in chapter 4 after seeing his son for the first time, it was a day after Sam and he agreed in season five to call it quits together. In this story, Sam isn't going to come back…yet. There's a part Sam is going to be playing in this story that is different than season 5. And also as you see like I said in the last chapter Bobby can walk :). Like I said Season 5 with a twist. Dean is very impatient, we all know that, and his impatience will be beaten out of him by Bella, pretty soon she'll say what she needs to say to him. Thanks again for all that follow.

* * *

Dean ran a hand down his face then back up through his hair. He was sitting on the bed in his room at Bobby's staring out the window. The morning was cool for a June day and he saw the trees moving slightly in the distance. He could hear Bobby walking around downstairs and knew Aiden would be up wondering where he was and start wandering the halls and hopefully Bobby's weapons were out of hands reach. Bella would kill Dean if Aiden got his hands on an AK-37 or a boa knife.

Dean looked at his phone one more time hoping to hear something, anything from Sam but he was nowhere to be found just like he wanted. They both agreed to walk away but he just wanted to know if his kid brother was alright out there. After all it was the end of the world.

Dean grabbed a towel and headed out his room towards the hallway. His mind was still wrapped around Sam that he wasn't thinking when he opened the bathroom door. A gasp brought him back to reality.

His eyes finally focused in front of him and saw Bella with a big fluffy white towel wrapped around her body. Her hair was wet and all on her right shoulder and she stared up at him with those deer in the headlight sort of eyes. He noticed the scars on her chest and neck. They were tiny but he knew they were there because they were from him.

"I, I'm sorry Bella, I wasn't thinking this morning and I," he began and she just shook her head laughing a bit as she scratched her head nervously.

"No, no it's alright, it'll teach me to lock the door. I thought everyone else was sleeping. Bobby gave me the grand tour. Nice guy."

Dean nodded with a small smile playing on his lips. They stood there just staring at one another and Bella looked around the room biting the inside of her cheek. Dean couldn't help but think how adorable she looked standing there, how innocent and beautiful.

"Um, Dean."

"Yeah?" He shook his head his mind erasing the thoughts that made his member semi hard.

"Um, you're sort of blocking my way out."

Dean looked around him noticing he was standing right in the doorway. "Oh shit…I'm sorry."

She laughed slightly as he back up and she walked around him. "I'm going to be helping Bobby with breakfast so don't take too long in there," she said turning her head to look at him with a smile and then going to her room.

His lips curved up as he watched her walk to her room. He closed the bathroom door and wondered what today had in store for him.

"Look who made it down on time," said Bella looking over her shoulder when she heard an extra pair of footsteps in the kitchen. Dean gave her a small smile before walking over to the coffee pot. "Got some already made for you."

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked at Bobby who shrugged but had a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Where's Aiden?" asked Dean as Bella handed him his mug.

"In the living room watching TV, you mind getting him and telling him breakfast is ready."

Dean noticed the giddy mood she was in and wondered what had gotten into her. He looked at Bobby and noticed the smile still there. Bobby must have said something to her or maybe cursed her. Oh God that's all he needed.

He walked into the living room and leaned on the doorway, "Aiden breakfast."

"K, dad," he said not taking his eyes off the TV. Dean arched an eyebrow and walked over to the TV.

"Aiden…your mom will kill us if we don't get in there and eat."

"Oh dad, come on, just a few more minutes."

"Aiden your mom is in a good mood today let's try and keep her that way."

"Heard that Dean!"yelled Bella.

Aiden laughed as he shut off the TV. "Dad's in trouble."

"Someone else is going to be in trouble if he doesn't get his butt to the kitchen table in five seconds." Aiden dropped the remote and ran towards the kitchen. Dean laughed as he walked back into the kitchen.

"So I just have to ask why are you in a good mood?" asked Dean walking over to Bella.

"Do I have to have a reason?" She scooped some eggs onto a plate for Aiden and Bobby and placed them on the table for them.

"No I'm just saying. You…you have been through a lot in the past couple days and I was wondering if this was a woman thing and I should be worried about a mental breakdown in a half an hour."

She handed Dean a plate and looked at him, "Look, I'm," she looked over at Aiden then back at Dean, "I'm just happy to actually have a stove to work with again and a little house to move around in. I didn't like the whole motel scene even for one night. I like being able to have a kitchen to work with because God knows I love making food and feeding it to people."

"You do?" Dean never knew that.

"Yes and Bobby said I could use the stove anytime I wanted. Now hurry up and eat because I need to talk to you after breakfast."

**SUPERNATURAL**

After breakfast Dean made sure Aiden was occupied before going into the kitchen and finding Bella. "So what did you want to talk about?"

She turned to him and crossed her arms across her chest, "When were you going to tell me that your brother was missing?"

Dean stared at her wondering how she found this out and then closed his eyes, "Damn it Bobby," he muttered and opened his eyes back staring at.

"So?"

"Look I didn't think it was a concern for you until I knew it was going to be a concern…for you."

"Well now it's a concern for me because he is your brother, our son's uncle. He's going to start wondering where his uncle is. Trust me kids don't forget." Dean noticed the uncomfortable look on her face.

"What happened?"

"What are you talking about?" She walked around him and grabbed some dishes off the table.

"Don't lie to Bella. I thought we talked about you lying to me."

"Well it looks like I'm not the only one lying here because you never told me about your brother missing."

"I wasn't lying because you _never_ asked about him! I was hiding it there's a difference!"

Bella slammed the dishes down and turned to him, "Don't you yell at me! I've had enough of your yelling from a long time ago! I don't need it now!"

Dean swallowed hard and his fist clenched, his teeth gritting together. He steadied himself and looked back at her, "Bella…just tell me what happened."

Bella leaned her back against the counter crossing her arms across her back, "It was my father. We went to visit him for the first time. Aiden was only two I don't know how he still remembers but my father was drunk, just like at the bar. He was angry and upset with me for not telling him about me being pregnant then something happened Dean. When it first happened I didn't know what to think but with everything I've learned over the past couple days, I really think it was Aiden."

"What happened?"

"My father hit me a few times and Aiden saw. He watched what happened and started crying and my father went to attack him when a few neighborhood dogs burst through the door and began growling at my father. They walked around me and Aiden as if protecting us. They backed him into the kitchen and then we heard this strange noise. It sounded like the pipes in the house were breaking or overheating but it was the opposite…they froze." She looked at him. Dean's eyes were wide with surprise.

"The frozen water surrounded my father as the dogs continued to bark and growl until Aiden calmed down. The ice melted, the pipes went back to normal and the dogs shook out of whatever trance they were in and walked out the door like nothing ever happened."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Dean.

"Because I didn't know what to believe then! Our son is special Dean and he is good. I know he is. There is not one evil thing in that boy's body and I know because I raised him like that. He's not a monster and he's not evil. He's just a little boy."

Bella eyes watered up a bit and Dean hesitated but took her in his arms. She laid her head on his chest and she let a few tears slip out. "His birthday is in a couple days," she said once the air was a little clear.

"What do you want to do?"

She laughed a little, "I don't know…I'll make a cake."

"Homemade cake?"

"That's usually what they call it Dean."

"Yeah well I haven't had any since…shit I was three. It was my third birthday."

Bella frowned hearing some sort of pain in his voice. She broke away from him and gave him a soft smile, "Well get your appetite and bell ready," she said as she rubbed his stomach a little, "you're going to have one of the best homemade birthday cakes you've ever tasted. Just ask Aiden." She leaned up and kissed his cheek before walking away.

"Hey, what was that for?"

She turned around still walking away, "Let's say I'm slowly warming up to you Dean Winchester." Dean couldn't help but smile watching her turn back around and walk towards Aiden.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean was in a middle of a dream when he felt someone staring at him. He opened his eyes quickly his hand tightened on the knife underneath his pillow but when he saw Aiden he let go. "Aiden…what's wrong?"

He heard whimpers and sat up, "Mommy's having another nightmare…Can you wake her up?"

He held his bear close to him. Dean continued to hear the whimpers and nodded, "Yeah of course buddy. Why don't you sleep in here for the rest of the night?"

"Even Bumble Bee?"

Dean smiled, "Even Bumble Bee."

Aiden climbed on the bed and got under the covers. Dean whistled for Bumble Bee and he came running in and jumped on the bed. "Stay and protect my boy," he said petting Bumble Bee as he got up. He walked towards Bella's room as the whimpering got louder.

He opened the door wider and saw her thrashing around. She was gonna hurt herself.

"Bella, Bella," said Dean walking in and she cried. Dean watched the tears fall from her unopened eyes. He watched her arms thrashing about as if fighting someone off and he had a feeling he knew who it was. He grabbed her arms and held them trying to calm her down. "Bella, wake up. It's a nightmare. Bella!"

Bella's eyes shot open and she tried to move her arms but couldn't and looked at him with fear in her eyes. He quickly let go of her arms and she sat up. "Where's Aiden? What's going on?"

"Calm down, he's in my room. You scared him."

"Oh God," she said placing her head in her hands, "is he ok? I didn't hurt him did I?"

"No, no he's fine." She lifted her head up and looked at him. "So your nightmares about that night…they always get that violent?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "It's because I don't know it's a dream."

Dean grimaced and touched her shoulder to comfort her. She gave him a small smile. "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"No…could…I mean, if you don't want to it's fine but…could you stay with me and talk to me?"

Dean nodded and moved so he was sitting against the headboard. She moved so he could have some covers and leaned against the headboard.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked not knowing what to say.

She laughed shaking her head and looking at him, "I don't know actually…I basically know about you and your family now and what you do…have you always wanted to hunt monsters and things?"

Dean thought about that question, "Up to about a year ago yeah."

"What happened?"

Dean looked at her, "Well, it's a long story…I was in Hell."

Bella looked at him oddly, "Literally?"

He nodded, "I sold my soul for Sam and I was there for…a long time and Castiel pulled me out. And well…everything's been downhill since then."

"With Lucifer and all right?"

He nodded, "Yeah," he sighed heavily.

"So what about now?"

Dean let a small smile, "I always hated the thought of settling down having a bunch of kids going to football games and stuff like that. I thought my family was cool, we were different. We saved people we hunted the things that went bump in the night, we were alright." Bella smiled at him but watched his facial expression change, "Now…I'm just tired. I noticed how much I missed over the years. With Aiden, with life. I can't go back to the way I was. There's just no way."

Bella hesitated but put her hand on his and squeezed, "Maybe one day you can."

Bella slowly began to wake up and heard slight snoring next to her. She turned her head and saw Dean sleeping next to her. She looked him over and smiled slightly at him. He was handsome, she wouldn't deny that. She turned on her side facing him and bit her bottom lip as she traced his features that were just like Aiden's. The strong jaw, the cheek bones, the shape of his eyes, his nose. When she traced his lips she saw him open his eyes and she took her hand away, "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be," he muttered and moved his hand to find it under her shirt on her side. He looked down at it then back into her eyes.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Depends on how you want me to answer that." He gave her a slight smirk and slowly began to draw random shapes on her side.

She licked her lips, "The truth."

He smiled getting comfortable on the pillow and scooting a little closer to her, "The whole time you were touching me."

She swallowed hard not knowing what to do now. "Did you um…"

"I told you not to be sorry what do you think?" he asked knowing what she was going to ask.

She gave a small smile to him placing her hand back on his face, "I just can't believe how much Aiden looks like you."

"Is that a bad thing?"

She shook her head, "Not anymore."

"I won't hurt you or Aiden…I promise."

"I know."

Dean leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He waited for any kind of response from her and he got one. The hand on his face moved to the back of his neck and she pulled herself closer to him kissing him back. Dean tilted his head to the side deepening the kiss. The kiss was slow and sensual. He kept it at a slow pace for her. He didn't want to spark any kind of memory for her. He ran a hand through her hair pushing it over her shoulder so he could cup her face with his left hand. She moaned softly in the back of her throat making him smile glad to know she was enjoying this.

"Mama!" said Aiden walking opening the door.

The two broke apart and Aiden jumped on the bed between them with Bumble Bee on his tail.

"Hey baby," Bella said sitting up.

"Happy birthday Aiden," said Dean sitting up as well and Aiden smiled. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"I already got what I want," he said petting Bumble Bee on the head, "I always wanted a dad and I always wanted a dog. I got everything now." He smiled at his parents and Dean looked at Bella seeing her shocked face. Realization had come over her and she looked at Dean and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Aiden baby, why don't you go get ready for today," she said running a hand through his hair.

"Ok, mama," he said and kissed her cheek before hopping off the bed.

"What's the matter?" asked Dean as he watched her swing her legs over the bed.

"He did it and I didn't even realize it."

"What?" he came around her side of the bed and closed the door so Aiden wouldn't hear anything.

"He brought you to us, Dean."

"He has the ability to do that? Make people do things?"

"No…he has the ability to get what he wants even if I tell him no he somehow always gets what he wants. So you going to my town and running into us was no coincidence. Saving Aiden was no coincidence. He did it. He wanted his father to find us and you did."

"Has this happened before? Has he been able to get what he wanted?"

"Well…when he was younger he would want toys or a cookie or a piece of pie and I would always say no but somehow at the end of the day he would get it. He always gets what he wants. He wanted a family for the longest time and finally he has one…a crazy monster hunting one but he has one."

Dean looked down at her and grabbed her hands, "You want me to be part of the family?"

"Well," she smirked her eyes meeting his, "you're kind of stuck with us now."

"Good because I'm not letting you go."

She smiled up at him as they linked their fingers together, "Good." He leaned down and kissed her. "Looks like we're stuck with each other."

"Looks like it," he said wrapping his arms around her and she couldn't help but keep smiling at him.

"You ready for some homemade cake?"

"Hmmmm…that sounds delicious." He leaned down and kissed her.

"My baking is delicious." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Dean groaned placing his forehead on hers, "You're going to end up making me fat if you keep talking baking goods."

She laughed, "Well, we don't want that do we." She bit her bottom lip looking down at his body and then looking up at him, "You may have to keep hunting for awhile to keep my baking goods from turning into fat." Dean smiled and kissed her lips. He was just glad she was finally starting to trust him and she had accepted him into her and Aiden's family.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Aiden pushed a chair up to the counter and stood up on it. Bumble Bee was at his side watching him. Aiden grabbed the bowl Bella had mixed the cake in. He turned and sat on the chair running his finger on the sides of the bowl trying to get a good glob of the cake mix on his finger. When he put it in his mouth Dean walked in and Aiden looked up at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Um just checking to make sure mama made it correctly," Aiden smiled innocently and Dean could have sworn he was staring in the past, "You wanna taste?"

"I don't think your mom is going to like us licking the bowl she use but…what the heck," he said and walked over to Aiden picking him up and sitting him on his lap with the bowl. Aiden laughed and the two continued to lick the excess cake mix on the bowl.

Bella walked into the room but stopped seeing the two and shook her head. She quietly stepped out and grabbed her camera that Bobby let her have for today. She snuck back into the kitchen and took a picture of the two which caught their attention. She smiled and leaned against the threshold of the door.

"So…was someone planning on inviting me to this little gathering?"

"Here mama," said Aiden taking some and putting it on his finger.

She laughed, "No that's alright Aiden." She walked up to them as Dean placed Aiden back on the floor and ran out. "So how was it?"

Dean put some on his finger and pointed to her, "Try and see for yourself." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

She took his hand in hers and brought his finger to her mouth. Her eyes stayed on his as she licked the tip of his finger then rolled it around tasting the cake mix. Dean's mouth was open a little watching her work her tongue around his finger then suck on it.

"Mmmm…tasty," she said as she wiped her mouth and smiled at him. She knew what she had done and probably shouldn't have done that but it was fun to see his reaction.

"Um…y-yeah it's wonderful…can't wait till I get to taste the real thing," he said and winked at her before walking out.

She shook her head smiling a little as she took the bowl and began cleaning up her mess.

Dean and Aiden were outside working on the Impala. Dean knew Aiden was a little too young to understand some of the stuff he was saying but there was no harm in it. He was having fun and he could tell Aiden was too.

"Dad, are you and mama going to get together?" Aiden asked out of the blue.

Dean look at him and wiped his hands on his jeans, "Um…not too sure buddy why?"

Aiden shrugged, "I don't know." Dean noticed the small frown on his face.

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything Aiden. I am your father. Don't be afraid to say anything."

"I just want you and mama together. We'd be a real family."

Dean nodded. Real family. Normal family. Something he hasn't had since he was Aiden's age. A normal real family.

Dean took a deep breath, "I'm trying buddy," he picked up a stick and it caught Bumble Bees attention and he threw it.

"Mama has nightmares…like last night."

"She told me."

"When you were with her, she didn't have any." Aiden looked up at Dean with worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry Aiden; your mother is going to be fine. I'll make sure of it."

"You're not going to leave are you?"

Dean stared at Aiden and shook his head, "No I'll never leave."

Aiden stepped off the stool and hugged Dean. Dean looked down at him with a small smile and wrapped his arms around his son.

"Hey you two! You done out there?" yelled Bella standing by the door. Dean looked up at her with a small nod, "Well, come on it's cake time."

"Yay!" yelled Aiden unwrapping himself from Dean and running up to the house Bumble Bee following. Bella laughed softly as she patted his back and looked over at Dean noticing the look on his face. She waved him in and he nodded before shutting the hood of the Impala and walking up to the house.

Bella placed her hand on his arm, "You ok?"

He nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'm good." He gave her a reassuring smile and she wasn't truly convinced. She just nodded and said, "Ok."

She went to walk back in the house but Dean grabbed her hand. She looked at him and he just gave her a smile peck on the cheek before walking in the house with her hand in his. When they walked in Bobby was sitting there with Aiden who was in front of the cake. Bobby looked up at the two and saw their hands together and just smiled.

"I wish Uncle Sammy was here," said Aiden.

Dean tensed a bit and Bell rubbed his back, "How about you just blow out the candles baby?"

"Ok."

Aiden waited and blew out the candles. When he did that, the lights in the house all went out and everything went pitch black.

"Mommy?" asked Aiden.

"I'm here baby."

"It's a breaker, been happening lately. I'll get it," said Bobby.

"You two ok?" asked Dean moving closer to them.

"I'm ok," said Aiden and it sounded like he had something in his mouth.

"Aiden…are you eating the cake?" asked Bella.

"No Bumble Bee is."

"Aiden!"

"What?"

Dean laughed and Bella tried to find him to hit him. He continued laughing.

"Where are you?" she asked laughing with him.

Dean grabbed her elbows and brought her close to him, "Right here," he said softly and Bella felt his one hand rest itself on her chin and tilt it up so he could kiss her.

It was a soft kiss at first. Then the kiss grew into a passionate one. His left hand went through her hair while the other moved to her waist. He held her tightly but careful not to scare her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

The lights flickered on but they didn't notice until Bobby cleared his throat. The two parted and looked over at him then at Aiden who was smiling with icing all around his face.

"Aiden," said Dean, "Did you wish for your mom and me to get together?"

Aiden just grinned before going back to the cake. Bella bit her bottom lip and looked up at Dean. Things were definitely looking up for the two of them.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Everyone in the house opened their eyes when they heard the banging on the door. Bella sat up and looked over at Aide who was hugging his bear and staring at her. "Stay here baby."

She got up and grabbed her robe wrapping it around herself. She walked out the door in time to see Dean walking down the hall.

"What's going on?" she asked and Bobby came out of his room with two guns and handed on to Dean. Bella's eyes widened and Dean rubbed her upper arm.

"It's fine…probably nothing."

"So you have a gun for nothing?"

"Nothing gets by you," he said with a smirk and kissed her cheek, "Just stay up here with Aiden."

She nodded biting her bottom lip and watching the two walk down the stairs. She walked to the top of the stairs and watched them go to the door. Aiden walked behind her and touched her leg making her jump.

"Get back to bed," she whispered but he didn't listen.

Dean opened the door to see Sam standing there. His face was bruised and cut up, he was soakened wet and it looked like his arm was broken.

"Sam?" Dean asked putting the gun down.

"Dean…" is he Sam said before he fell to the ground.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Review please :D


	9. Chapter 9

Bella sat on one of the chairs holding Aiden in her lap as he slept with his head on her shoulder. Dean was pacing back and forth in front of Sam's bed, in the hospital, while Bobby stood a few feet from it staring at Sam.

"Damn it Sam," muttered Dean as he bit his thumb nail and ran a hand through his hair.

Bobby looked up at him noticing the panic in his eyes and looked back at Bella who was slowly falling asleep but when her head would hit the top of Aiden's she'll wake up and adjust. Bobby walked up to Dean and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Dean there's nothing we can do right now. Why don't we head back to my place?"

"No," Dean shook his head and placed two hands on the footboard at the end of Sam's bed staring at Sam, "What if he wakes up and no one is around? Whatever did this to him could still be out there looking for him."

Bobby understood and took a deep breath, "Alright…then I'm going to take those two back. Look at them, they're exhausted."

Dean glanced over and saw Bella with her eyes closed and her head on top of Aiden's. His eyes softened at the sight. He looked back at Bobby and nodded, "Alright."

The two walked over to Bella and she opened her eyes, "What's up?" She tried to look awake and Dean gave her a soft smile as he picked Aiden up off of her.

"Bobby's gonna take you two back ho-" He was cut off when Aiden held onto Dean tightly and snuggled his head into his chest. He looked down at his son and kissed his forehead as he ran a hand up his back.

Bella smiled at the sight. The two looked into each other's eyes. Dean just had a soft hearted moment with his son.

"Uh, Bobby could you take him," said Dean, "I want to talk to Bella."

Bobby nodded as he took Aiden from Dean and walked over to Sam.

Dean turned to Bella and took her hands in his, "I'm gonna be here until Sam wakes up so…"

"So, stay with Bobby and don't leave the house for anything. If I feel like something is wrong tell Bobby, go to the panic room and then call you."

Dean smirked, "I just want you to be safe. Whatever did this to Sam could have been the same things that were after you and Aiden."

She nodded as she tightened her grip on his hands, "Ok, just wish you were coming back. What should I tell Aiden?"

"Tell him Uncle Sammy's sick and I'm staying here to make sure he gets better."

Bella's lips made a thin line and nodded again, "Ok. Call us when he wakes up."

He nodded and she squeezed his hands before walking around him to Bobby. Dean watched her take Aiden in her arms and she looked up at him. He gave her a smile and the two walked out the door. Dean frowned turning back to Sam, "I shouldn't have left you." He stared at Sam hearing the machines beeping.

_Sam found himself walking through a playground. It was empty. The streets around it were empty and the neighborhood just felt completely empty. He was alone. He looked around scared, unsure but with his guard up. The last thing he remembered was demons. Lots and lots of demons, taken turns slicing him up trying to get answers on where Aiden was. But he never broke. He would never tell. That's how much family meant to him._

_Sam continued down the sidewalk when he heard a screeching sound going back and forth. He looked to his left and saw Aiden on a swing._

"_Aiden?" he asked carefully walking up to the young boy._

"_Uncle Sam," Aiden smiled, "Can you push me?"_

_Sam nodded as he walked behind the swing and began to push Aiden._

"_Uh, where are we?"_

"_In your head."_

"_What's going on?"_

"_I brought you back to Bobby's."_

"_How?"_

"_I don't know." Aiden smiled looking up at his uncle then looking back forward, "Mommy's scared of the power. She thinks I don't know but I do but I promise to be good with it. I won't let anything hurt my family."_

_Sam smirked, "You sound like your dad you know that?"_

_Aiden grinned, "Really?"_

"_Yeah…so how come we're in my head?"_

"_You're sleeping. You're in a hospital. Dad's scared. He wants you to come back. We all do."_

"_Dean wanted to be back with you guys. It was both of our decision. We both said things we didn't mean. The things I said to him," Sam licked his lips, "the reason I said those things were so he could go live with you and your mom. He has a chance to be normal."_

"_What about you? Don't you want kids?"_

_Sam was quiet, "I use to."_

"_So…I won't have any cousins?"_

_Sam smiled, "It's complicated."_

"_I can find you someone."_

_Sam laughed, "Why don't we wait until things cool down alright? We don't have time for romancing the stone."_

"_What's that?"_

"_A saying your father says…anyway, uh, do you think I can wake up now?"_

"_You promise to stay with us?"_

_Sam stopped the swing and walked around to the front and looked at Aiden. "I promise."_

_Aiden smiled and Sam saw this flash and everything went black._

"Daddy's going to call," said Aiden from the backseat of the Pontiac.

"Of course he is sweetie," said Bella with her head against the window.

"No I mean right now."

Bella and Bobby looked at each other and Bobby's cell phone began to go off. Bella bit her lip as Bobby answered it.

"Yeah…he is?...Great, great…alright I will…they're fine, just tired…Dean get your panties out of a twist they're fine! They're with me aren't they?" Bella laughed and looked over at Aiden who had a smile. "Idjit." Bobby hung up the phone.

"Is Sam ok?"

"Yeah he woke up. He'll be home in the morning."

"Then looks like it's going to be a big breakfast."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Hello?" asked Dean opening the door, "Everyone here?"

"In the kitchen!" yelled Bella. Dean smiled knowing she was cooking and helped Sam in.

"Careful."

"Dean…I'm fine! I am capable of walking."

"Just want to make sure you don't fall on your face again." Sam made a face as Dean dropped Sam's bag on the ground and they walked into the kitchen to find Bobby and Aiden sitting at the table eating.

"Uncle Sam!" yelled Aiden getting out of the chair and running up to him.

"Hey Aiden," Sam hugged him and Aiden let go and ran to his father. Dean picked him up and held him.

"You being good to your mom?" he asked walking over to Bella who was finishing breakfast.

"Course." Both father and son grabbed a piece of bacon and Aiden jumped off of his father before getting scolded by his mother.

"Dean…" she said but was quickly cut off with a kiss. He smiled and walked over to the table.

Bella smiled at Sam, "Hey Sammy how you feeling?"

"A little better." He had his hands in his pockets.

"Want some bacon?" She picked the plate up and he smiled taking some.

"Hey!" said Dean, "How come Sam doesn't get scolded?"

"Because he didn't take it without permission."

Dean grinned and winked at her before looking at Sam as Sam took a seat at the table. "Hope you boys brought your appetites home."

"Bell, you know I always do," said Dean getting up and helping her with the plates.

Sam watched as the two interacted with each other. They were getting better with each other. He smiled watching the smile on his big brothers face as Bella told him something. Dean would lean in sometimes to kiss her cheek, being the gentleman he didn't know Dean could be, the father that has been hidden inside him for so long.

"How ya doing kid?" Bobby asked as Bella put his plate in front of him and Sam.

"Thanks," said Sam with a smile and his stomach rumbled at the smell of a home cooked breakfast.

"Better I guess."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Sam looked at Bella then at Aide, "Maybe we should discuss this after breakfast."

Dean noticed the look on Sam's face and nodded, "Good idea but I will be a few minutes late."

"Why's that?"

"I was hoping for a little something after breakfast." Dean placed his arm around Bella's chair and she froze looking at him and he had a cheeky grin. She made a face at him then pushed his shoulder making him laugh.

"Idjit," said both Bobby and Aiden.

Bella and Dean laughed as Sam smiled at Aiden.

"I'm only half kidding," said Dean as he kissed Bella's cheek.

"Eat your breakfast," said digging into her own plate. She shook her head at her…um…whatever Dean was to her right now.

After breakfast they all placed their plates in the sink, "Alright Aiden get upstairs and get ready for your bath."

"Aw mom!" he whined.

"Don't aw mom me. Come on they need to talk about big boy stuff."

"I am a big boy, I wipe my own ass!"

"Dean!" Bella yelled as Aiden ran up the stairs. Dean smiled at her. "No more Adam Sandler for Aiden!"

"But he loves Big Daddy."

"I don't care if he likes Boys in the Hood! If he goes around saying that he wipes his own ass I'm going to beat yours."

"Oh sounds kinky. Can we leave that for the bedroom?"

"Dean!" She yelled blushing and walking away.

"There is some serious sexual tension going on between you two," said Sam.

Dean smiled, "Yeah I know but…" Before Dean said anything else he shook his head not wanting to talk about his personal feelings with Sam being back. "No time for that so what do you remember?"

"Well I got jumped by a few demons at this motel I stopped at. Knocked me out and woke up strapped to a table." Sam shook his head remembering everything, "They wanted to know where Aiden was but don't worry I didn't give in. They want him real bad Dean."

Dean sighed, "I know…I know."

"Well what we need to do is get Lucifer back in his cage before he is able to grab Aiden right from under you guys."

"He's a strong kid," said Sam, "He…uh…he helped me wake up."

"What?" asked Dean.

"He was in my head. That kid is strong. Real strong…what if…I'm not saying it's a good idea but what if Aiden can bring Lucifer down."

Dean stared at Sam, "You're not suggesting getting my kid and putting him in front of Lucifer himself so the world can be a happier place?"

"No I'm not saying that but maybe he can help a little. If he's able to get into my head, he's able to get into anyone's, even Lucifer's. He can get what he wants. That's how I got here in the first place. If it wasn't for Aiden I would still be strapped to that damn table." Dean got up running a hand through his hair and sighing heavily. "I know it's not the greatest plan."

"You got that right," said Bobby shaking his head and getting himself more coffee.

"Bella is going to have a shit fit if we do this," said Dean. "And I'm not even sure I want to. He is my son Sam. My only son."

"I know," said Sam, "Maybe together me and him can do this. Maybe I can say yes to Lucifer and Aiden will be able to push him out."

"So now you want to say yes?"

"It's not the best plan but it's the one that we got right now!"

Dean bit his lip shaking his head, "I need to think about this one." He walked out of the kitchen and they heard him go upstairs. Losing his brother and his son could be the worst thing that could ever happen to him.

Dean heard Bella and Aiden laughing in the bathroom. He took a peek inside and a small smile spread across his face watching them. Bella was spiking his hair into a Mohawk as Aiden played with his ships. "I'm going to be back in a little while, you play alright," said Bella and stood up jumping as she saw Dean.

"Sorry," he said and Bella smiled.

"It's alright."

He opened the door more for her as she walked out and he followed. "Need any help?"

"No I got everything under control. Thought you'd be downstairs with Sam and Bobby talking ya know about hunting and stuff." She walked into her bedroom.

"Yeah, well we sort of hit a brick wall so I needed to walk away." He scratched the back his neck and followed her. "So I was thinking…" He started and didn't know how to finish.

"Yeah?" she asked bending over and opening a dresser drawer to grab some clothes for herself and Aiden for the day. Dean swallowed hard staring at her ass then quickly looked away.

"Look um," he placed his hands in his pockets, "I'm not good with this whole talking thing."

She smiled standing up, "I know. You're a macho man." She patted his chest walking around him to the bed.

"Well, now that Sam's here he can either sleep on the couch or have that other guest room I'm in but uh, I'm not too fond with sharing my bed with the jolly green giant. I mean I can always sleep on the couch and uh…"

"Dean…are you trying to say that you want to sleep in this room with me and Aiden?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

He chuckled, "Yeah."

She nodded, "We'll just have to figure out the whole sleeping thing with Aiden."

"I kind of figured it out. See Bobby has an old small cot. Real small I use to sleep in it when I was a kid. So we could put it right here," said Dean turning in front of the bed then look at her seeing the smile on her face, "Then we can start cleaning out that small room Bobby has for storage and we can make that Aiden's room."

"Well you have it all planned out don't ya Winchester?" She walked up to him.

"Sort of."

"Well, I like that idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Aiden is a little old to be sleeping with his parents and would like his own room."

Dean nodded with a smile on his face, "Yeah."

"And that way when he gets his own room maybe, we could get to know each other a little bit better." She smiled and kissed his lips.

"God yes."

She laughed patting his chest, "I'm going to go check on him. Bring your stuff in here and get situated ok?"

He nodded watching her walk out and grinned slapping his hands together, "Winchester you still got it."

* * *

**Authors Note: **_Ok. I know it's been a while but what do you guys think? I liked this chapter. Hopefully they figure out what to do about Lucifer and Dean and Bella's relationship. This chapter is dedicated to Periodot809, Adaddario and April Hope you three enjoyed! Everyone review_


	10. Chapter 10

Bella stretched and rolled over snuggling closer to Dean. She felt his arm wrap around her waist pulling her closer and she smiled.

"You awake?" he asked.

"Nope," she replied.

"Oh no? Well looks like I may have to wake you up my own way," said Dean leaning over and kissed her neck. Her smile grew and she laughed as his hands tickled their way down her sides.

"I'm up, I'm up," she said opening her eyes and he leaned back lying against his pillow and looking at her. She knew he'd never go far every time they fooled around. One; their past and two; Aiden. They didn't want him barging in and seeing something he didn't need to see. Though the two weren't in any kind of couple relationship they flirted and kiss…well to Bella's knowledge they weren't.

Bella placed a hand on his cheek and caressed it softly. The morning stubble on his chin had slightly scraped her fingers. She smiled tilting her head a little before she closed the space and kissed him. Dean groaned making her smile. She felt his hands moving across her back as her one moved to the back of his neck and the other to his supple chest that was hidden underneath that black t-shirt he wore. She gripped his shirt in her hand as their kiss deepened and she moaned quietly into his mouth. She ran her hand through his hair as he slowly pushed her onto her back.

_Slow Winchester. Take it slow._

Dean kept repeating that over and over in his head. He had to take it slow. Hell he would love to just go at it right now with her but after their history he wanted her to be comfortable.

Dean ran his hands through her hair as he continued to kiss her she hasn't seemed to mind what he was doing. He left her lips kissing her jaw then down her neck. Bella closed her eyes biting her bottom lip. He was being careful and gentle with her and she liked it because it wasn't bringing up any memories at all of what happened.

Dean lifted his head and looked at her, "You ok?"

She nodded looking him in the eyes and she didn't see the monster that scared her all those years ago. She smiled and placed her hands on either side of his face, "I'm better than ok."

Dean grinned and kissed her again. This time it was a little more passionate, a little deeper and she moaned. His hands moved down her sides and played around with the edge of her shirt before sliding his fingertips under and touching her smooth flat stomach. He ran soothing circles on her skin to keep her calm.

The door opened to their room making them jump and look over to see Aiden.

"Uh, mommy why is daddy on top of you?"

Both Dean and Bella looked at each other then back at Aiden about to come up with some sort of excuse why the two were tangled up together when Sam swooped in and grabbed Aiden around the waist closing the door giving them a small smile.

Bella let out a small laugh and looked at Dean, "I guess that means I have to get up."

"Let Sam take care of him," said Dean with a smile, "They need some nephew and uncle bonding time." He leaned in and kissed her again. She could have fallen right into it but she knew in a house full of people they were going to keep getting interrupted.

She slightly pushed him up and smiled at him, "What about breakfast? There are three men downstairs…excuse me two men and a little boy with appetites as big as pigs. Once they start getting hungry they are going to be banging on that door."

Dean pouted and placed his head in the crook of her neck whining, "You're right."

He sighed rolling off of her and onto his back. She smiled as she threw the blankets off her and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She turned to look at him, "That's a life of a mom." She leaned over and kissed his lips before getting up and walking out of the room.

Dean sighed and placed his hands under his head. Bella has been a single parent for far too long and taken on so much responsibility at such a young age. There was so much he didn't know about her for example her age. She looked young but she couldn't be that young could she? And she probably hasn't had a break from Aiden since before he was born. Dean knew what he had to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella was folding Aiden's clothes and hearing him laugh as Sam and Dean tackled the room across the hall. She shook her head listening to the brother's banter back and forth and then talking about how Bobby has too much stuff. She listened to Aiden laughing at them and running up and down the hall with Bumble Bee.

Dean placed a chair out in the hall and walked back in, the storage room was still a wreck but at least there was little progress, "Hey can I ask you something?" Dean asked.

"You want advice from me?" asked Sam with a smirk pulling down some boxes from the closet that held old records.

"No, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

Sam looked at him and nodded, "Sure man what's up?"

"Could you possibly watch Aiden tonight while I take Bella out?" Sam grinned and Dean gave him a look. "What?"

"You're actually taking a girl out on a date."

"Shut up. I've been on plenty of dates."

"Dates don't usually start and end in the backseat of your car Dean."

Dean gave him a look and shook his head, "Never mind I'll ask Bobby."

"No dude, I'll do it. I'm just surprised you actually really care for her don't you?"

Dean wasn't too thrilled about this chick flick moment but he did give a slight nod, "Yeah well come on she had my kid. She's my baby's mama." Dean grinned, "And she's a MILF." Dean winked at Sam and Sam shook his head at the way his brother covered the serious talk up with a few jokes. That was Dean.

"So where you taking her?"

"I'm thinking to that Italian place in town."

"That's a pretty nice place. You sure you have the attire to get in?" Sam joked grabbing a train set and placing it in the hallway.

"I can always wear my FBI suit."

Sam smiled, "Alright man. Good luck."

"Yeah thanks."

Bella was still in their bedroom making the bed as Dean opened the door and smiled at her, "Hey mama get ready for the night of your life," he said as he closed the door behind him.

She laughed and looked over her shoulder as she fixed their pillows, "What?"

"You heard me. Me and you are going out tonight." He sat on the bed and she placed her hands on her hips glaring at him.

"Dean I just made the bed."

"And we are going to just wreck it when we get in it." He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean we're going out tonight?"

Dean got on his knees and wrapped his one arm around her waist, "You are in for a long overdue night on the town with your baby's daddy."

She laughed, "Dean, I'm not too sure about this."

"Hey look at me. Me and you under the worst circumstances had made a child but he is the greatest handsome, because he has his daddy's looks, smartest, which he gets from you, kid ever and we haven't even had our first date."

"I didn't even know we were dating."

"Well we are…starting tonight." He grinned at her and how could she resist that charming grin.

"Who's going to watch Aiden?"

"Sam and Bobby."

"Ok…are you sure they are capable of watching him? What if something happens? Is this really a good time for us-"

"Bella shut up." She glared at him, "You think too much. Just enjoy a night out with me. So we can get to know each other. Ok?"

Bella smiled, "Ok. What should I wear?"

"Well…" Dean had that glint in his eye with that 'devil-may-care' smirk on his face.

She slapped his chest, "Dean Winchester!"

"What I was going to say something nice that's all."

"You're such a liar!" He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her on the bed and leaned over her. "I just made this bed."

Dean grinned before kissing her lips. Their door opened and they heard a sigh, "Why is daddy always on top of mommy?"

Dean looked up and smiled at him, "We're just wrestling buddy. Mommy likes to be pinned down." He looked down at her, "Right mommy?"

Bella pushed him off her and climbed off the bed, "You Mr. Winchester are now going to have to re-make the bed while I go make lunch."

"What?" he asked with a whine, "But I'm cleaning out the storage room."

"You should have thought of that before you climbed on that bed." She winked at him before walking out with Aiden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you all dressed up?" asked Aiden licking his ice cream cone as he watched his father fixing his tie.

Dean looked over his shoulder at Aiden and smiled, "Your mom and I are going out tonight."

"Really?" Aiden's eyes lit up and he threw his ice cream cone in the trashcan and walked next to the sink his father was standing next to. He watched as he continued to fiddle with his tie. "Is that hard?"

"Sort of," Dean smirked and looked down at him. "Come here." He picked his son up and placed him on top of the sink. He took the tie from around his neck and place it on Aiden, "My dad taught me this…a long time ago."

Bella walked out of the bedroom and heard Dean and Aiden talking. She quietly walked up to the bathroom and peeked in seeing Dean teaching Aiden how to tie a tie. She smiled leaning her head on the door watching the two bond.

"Can I do it for you now?" asked Aiden and Bella smiled.

"Sure," said Dean, "Now be careful don't choke your old man."

Aiden giggled and began to tie it. Both Bella and Dean watched the concentration on their sons face as he used his new skills.

Dean couldn't help but smile. He taught his son something. He actually taught him something to do. Sure he won't use this skill until his prom or something down the road but he taught him something. Pride swelled deep in Dean's heart.

"There you go dad," said Aiden smiling and Dean looked in the mirror.

"Not bad you're a regular Einstein aren't ya?" Dean ruffled his son's hair and then caught Bella's reflection in the mirror. He turned around and smiled at her then his jaw dropped as she came around the door. She was wearing a maroon dress that held her curves right and she just looked drop dead gorgeous.

"Wow…" said Aiden, "Mommy looks beautiful."

"You can say that again," said Dean taking Aiden off the sink and letting him run out the door, "You look…gorgeous."

"Thanks, not too bad yourself. So how did it feel?"

"Hmm?" He took her hand in his.

"Teaching your son something?" She looked at him as they walked down the hall.

Dean smiled, "I liked it. It felt good."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "You even shaved." Dean laughed as the two walked down the stairs.

Dean and Bella were sitting across from each other at the little Italian restaurant waiting for their food.

"It's nice," she said looking around at the dark mahogany wood and the candle lit place which set off a romantic mood.

"First time I've been here," confessed Dean, "I didn't know where else to take you that didn't involve diner food and a pizzeria."

She laughed, "I would have been fine with a pizzeria."

"Yeah well not me. You are worth more than a pizzeria."

She laughed again, "Did Sam tell you to say this?"

"He gave me some pointers on what to say to be a little romantic. What can I say? I have to be honest I've always been the love 'em leave 'em type."

She nodded licking her lips, "But not anymore?"

Dean grabbed her hand and placed it in his, "Not since I had a bigger family to take care of."

She smiled, "Ok what else is there about the big bad Dean Winchester that I should know of? I already know that he is a pervert and when he thinks I'm not looking is checking me out and ogling my goodies."

"I don't ogle!" Dean laughed, "You catch that?" He scratched the back of his neck.

Bella shrugged, "You're a guy."

"That is a perfect way to place me. Yes, yes I am a guy and if I see a hot woman I'm sorry I am going to check you out and stare at those lovely mounds."

"Did you really just say mounds?"

"We're in a public place didn't want to call them what I usually call them." Bella couldn't help but laugh again. "What about you? Have you checked me out?"

Bella bit her bottom lip making Dean smile and she shrugged, "Nope."

"No? You're a bad liar Bella. You check me out and you say I'm the pervert."

She laughed, "It happened once maybe twice." She blushed and bit her bottom lip and Dean steered away from the conversation so she wouldn't get too embarrassed.

"Alright so how old are you really?"

Bella's lips thinned out, "You may not want to know that answer."

Dean rubbed his thumb over her hand, "I want to know everything. I don't care how dark or ridiculous it is."

She let out a deep breath, "Ok…I am 23."

Dean choked and hit his chest, "23? Really? So you were…"

"18 when the…_it_ happened, yes." Dean ran a hand through his hair feeling guilty. "But like you said it wasn't your fault."

Dean nodded, "So you want to know my age?"

She smiled, "You're 30."

He gave her a confused look, "How'd you know?"

"I sort of looked you up when I was working as a receptionist for my dad back when he was the sheriff you know? And I have to say when I looked up your record all I saw were small things like breaking and entering, shoplifting, and driving a car before you were 16. You better not tell our son any of this until he's older."

Dean chuckled, "I can't promise you that." Dean continued to run his thumb softly over her hand, "So…before um, the incident that happened what uh…what did you want to do? What were your plans?"

Bella smiled, "I was planning on going to medical school for nursing, the night…um," she bit her bottom lip. This was the first time she has talked about her rape since the night she woke up in the hospital. "Um, the night you, well demon possessed you picked me up, it was my second day in school and I was working at that book store to pay for my books and any other college thing that I needed. I was on my way back to the dorm when it started pouring and then…well, you know what happens after that." She smiled at him, "It's ok I should have known not to take a ride from a stranger even one that had the nicest eyes and charming smile I've ever seen."

She had a life ahead of her and the demon fucked it up for her. Dean felt really bad, "Did you ever plan to go back to school?"

"Yes…but when Aiden is in school full time," she said, "But now with everything I don't know if I feel safe going and leaving him alone."

"Well you got me, Sam and Bobby now. Hell even Bumble Bee watches the kid."

She smiled at him, "You're right about that. That dog is very protective of Aiden. You picked well daddy."

"Whoa, you're calling me daddy and I haven't even gotten you naked."

"You're such a pervert!"

"I'm a guy," he shrugged and then leaned over the table giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

Bella felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. She hadn't spoken about the rape in such a long time and to do so to the man that sort of raped her it made her feel good. She had a good feeling running through her. Things just may work out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella laughed as Dean opened the door to Bobby's and they walked down the hall and turned seeing Aiden and Sam fast asleep on the couch.

"Aw isn't that sweet," said Bella smiling as she walked over to them. She ran a hand over her sons hair and looked at Dean who gave her a kiss.

"You get our baby and I'll get the big baby," said Dean with a smirk.

She smiled at him and nodded, "Ok. I'll see you upstairs."

Bella grabbed Aiden and carried him up the stairs as Dean woke Sam up.

"Hey man," said Sam groggily, "How'd the date go?"

"I think pretty well," said Dean with a slight smile on his face.

"Aiden was good. He ate dinner then Bobby gave him double fudge chocolate ice cream then we sat and watch TV the whole time and he crashed."

"Thanks," said Dean and Sam patted his shoulder.

"Anytime man now I'm headed for bed because your son on double fudge chocolate ice cream is worse than hunting down the damn Trickster."

Dean laughed as he followed Sam up the stairs. He walked towards him and Bella's room and heard, "Did you have fun with daddy?"

"Yeah sweetie. I had fun." Dean stood outside their room and listened.

"You think you'll marry him?"

Dean felt his chest tighten. He thought he was about to have a panic attack. Marriage? He never thought about marriage hell they just started dating. He heard Bella's laugh and his chest lightened up and he smiled.

"I don't know sweetie it's too soon to tell."

"But you like him right?"

"Of course I do."

"Good. I just want you to be happy mommy."

"I know baby. And I want you to be happy too."

"I am. I have everything I always wanted. A big family."

Dean took this time to walk in and he knocked on the door, "Knock knock." Aiden and Belle turned to him and smiled, "Hey big guy. You killed your uncle Sammy. No more double fudge chocolate ice cream before bed got it?"

Aiden giggled, "Yes daddy."

"Now get some sleep." Aiden nodded and turned on his side with his hand over the cot and on top of Bumble Bee. Bella kissed his head before getting up and walking to her dresser. Dean closed the door and walked behind her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

Bella smiled and turned in his arms wrapping hers around his neck, "I had a great time tonight."

"I knew you would."

"You are too cocky for your own good Mr. Winchester."

"Hey what can I say? I'm awesome."

Bella rolled her eyes her smile turning into a grin, "Sometimes."

"So with the date being awesome and Aiden being good I think I deserve a yummy kiss."

"Oh you do huh?"

"Yup."

She smiled, "I do too."

Bella got on her tip toes and kissed him softly at first. Dean's arms tightened around her waist and pulled her to him deepening the kiss. She moaned quietly into the kiss afraid she may wake Aiden up. Dean's hands moved up and down her back slowly, feeling every curve as they moved down to her ass. He slightly grazed it with his hands then brought them back up her sides as she parted from his lips with a smile.

"I think we should go to bed."

Dean groaned, "Just as it was getting good."

"We still have our son sleeping in our room I do not think that doing what was going on in that had of yours will be appropriate."

Dean hummed and placed his forehead on hers, "You're so smart."

She slapped his arm laughing, "You're an idiot."

"That's why we're perfect for each other. You see you can be the good mommy and I can be the idiot fun loving dad." He winked at her before walking over to his dresser and getting ready for bed.

The two got ready in silence both glancing at each other from time to time smiling at one another before actually getting into their bed and Dean turned on his side and kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her to him and holding her. Bella smiled wrapping her own arm around him and closing her eyes.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **__I know it's been forever…but I've been trying to write this filler chapter forever! Not fun :( then I came up with the ideas yesterday. Yay me! :D Ok so you know the drill please review :D_


	11. Chapter 11

Bella was chewing on her nails as she sat with her knees to her chest trying to watch TV and not think about whether Dean was ok or not. She glanced over at her son who was watching TV and looking calm as anything probably because Dean told him he was just going out with a couple of friends tonight and won't be back until later. Bella knew the real reason Dean was gone and it scared her. He was getting this supposed gun that could kill the devil with a couple other hunters and Sam. She was nervous. She was nervous that Dean may not make it home to Aiden and the two will be left broken hearted because she too started to become attached to Dean.

Bobby watched Bella chew on her nails and kept glancing at the clock. He knew she loved Dean, hell everyone saw it and everyone could see the love in Dean's eyes for both her and Aiden. He knew Dean was feeling protective of his family, like a lion looking after its own. He was willing to do anything to keep the two of them safe and Bobby knew that's what was scaring Bella.

The three of them turned their heads hearing the engine of the Impala make its way into the salvage yard.

"Daddy's home!" yelled Aiden jumping off the couch and running over to the door. Bella seemed to jump up as quickly as Aiden did making Bobby smile for the first time in a long time. For once he didn't have to worry about the stupid idjit. He had a family that did that for him.

Aiden opened the door and Bella followed out watching the four hunters get out of the classic car. "Dad!" yelled Aiden and Dean looked at him with a smile as he rounded the car and Aiden ran down the front porch to his father.

Bella watched from the porch as Dean bent down a little and picked Aiden up with such ease and hugged him tightly. "Hey buddy."

"Did you have fun with your friends?"

Dean smiled and looked at Sam, Ellen and Jo before looking back at Aiden, "Yeah you can say that." He headed up towards the house.

"You know…mom was worried. She thought I couldn't tell but she was. But I stayed nice and calm for her."

"I told you I was just going out with some friends."

"With your weapons?"

Dean smirked. His son was smart, "You got me." Dean stepped up on the porch steps and looked at Bella seeing the relief in her eyes that he was home and ok. With his free arm and without her consent he wrapped it around her pulling her into him and she accepted the comfort. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead, "I'm alright," he whispered to her and she nodded, "but…we need to talk." She nodded again and felt something in her chest at the tone of his voice.

Ellen and Jo watched as Dean held his small family in an embrace that they've never seen before.

"Wow," said Jo, "I didn't think I'd see the day." She was sort of jealous of the situation. She never had Dean hold her and touch her the way he was doing with Bella.

"You and me both," said Ellen.

"Things have changed," said Sam, "Once Dean found out he had a kid out there he knew what he had to do."

Ellen nodded and placed her hand on Jo's shoulder, "I know the feeling."

Jo smiled at her mother before helping Sam grab the bags.

"Did you get it?" Bella asked as she pulled back from his shoulder.

Dean looked into her eyes and nodded.

"Get what?" asked Aiden looking between them.

And Dean looked at him and smiled, "A late birthday present."

"Really?" Aiden smiled.

"Dean…" Bella looked at him and he gave her a wink as he went unzipped his duffel bag as Sam went by. He pulled out a movie and handed it to Aiden.

"Transformers!" yelled Aiden with a grin on his face, "Mom look it's the new Transformers movie!"

"I see…what do you say to your dad?"

"Thank you!" He kissed his father's cheek and ran into the house, "Uncle Bobby! Uncle Bobby look!"

"Uncle Bobby?" asked Dean looking at Bella.

She shrugged, "Aiden insisted and Bobby you know it put a smile on his face." She calmly crossed her arms and looked p at him, "So, what's going on?"

Dean looked inside the house at Aiden jumping on the couch and hitting Sam with a pillow to get him to sit with him. He smiled as Sam turned him upside down with just one arm and Aiden laughing.

"Dean?"

Her voice brought him back and he looked into her worried eyes. He scratched the back of his neck and gestured for her to sit on the porch swing. She sat down as he leaned against the railing of the porch looking at her.

"We got it and Cas appeared once we did and said tomorrow night will be the day to get the devil. He seems to be digging up Death himself so we're going."

Bella looked up at him confused, "What, what does that mean? That you and Sam are leaving to go kill the devil tomorrow?"

"Yeah we actually have to leave in the morning to get to the devil before he digs Death up."

"You just got back."

"I know-"

"Do you have any idea what this is doing to Aiden?"

"I _am_ doing this for Aiden."

Bella got up from the swing and ran her hand through her hair. She walked by the window and saw Aiden sitting with Jo and Sam watching the movie.

"Look, I have to do this. If this is the only way to kill the devil without having Aiden in danger then I'm taking it."

She nodded taking in a deep breath. She didn't take her eyes off her son, "Maybe me and him should leave."

"Oh come on don't do this," he said looking over at her and watching her tense stance, "You and him are safer here than anywhere else."

"Yes but the attachment Dean. He's grown attached to you, Sam and Bobby. What about him? What about…what about me?" She looked up at Dean with glossy eyes.

Dean looked into her eyes and slowly got the courage to walk up to her. He looked down at her placing his hands on her arms. He felt his heart break looking into her eyes, "I'll come back, I promise."

She shook her head, "You can't promise that Dean. What you're going to do you may not."

Dean cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her into a soft kiss that didn't last too long. They parted but still inches from each other's face. She opened her eyes to look at him with a small smile, "Don't spoil it."

A smirk spread across his face, "I'm not spoiling anything I was just hoping maybe for a little farewell lovin."

She gave him another smile before leaning close to him again and then saying, "How about you get yourself back here in one piece from this mission of yours and I'll knock your socks off."

Dean groaned with his eyes closed, "Can I get a little preview?"

She gave him a tender kiss as she bit his bottom lip, "There's your preview."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam slowly opened the door to Bella and Dean's bedroom to find Dean sitting next to Bella's side and Aiden fast asleep in the middle of their bed. "Hey you ready?"

Dean looked up from Bella and Aiden, "Yeah give me five minutes."

Sam gave him a nod before walking out the door and closing it. Dean turned back to Bella's sleeping form and with his knuckles he softly ran them over the side of her face.

Bella opened her eyes suddenly and saw Dean and she knew he had to leave. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him. Dean held her tightly to him and held back the tears knowing he may not be able to make it home from this. He heard Bella sniff as she held her own tears back. She pulled back a little and rested her hand on his face. He closed his eyes savoring her touch thinking of how such a chick flick moment this was but he didn't care one bit because this may be the last time he saw her and Aiden.

"I want you to have something," she said and he opened his eyes and with that smirk on his face he said, "Oh yeah?"

Bella gave him a smile and shook her head, "You're such a pervert." She looked down at her wrist as she took off her silver chain bracelet. She took his right wrist and placed it around it clasping it, "So you know what you're fighting for and what's waiting for you when you come home."

She looked up at him as his eyes stayed on the bracelet. She ran her hand over his cheek and he looked back at her and she leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back passionately wanting to leave her with something to at least remember him by.

"Daddy?"

The two broke apart and looked at Aiden who was half asleep sitting up in the bed. "Hey buddy. We didn't mean to wake you," Dean said.

Bella looked at Dean and then back Aiden. She knew this wasn't going to be easy for Aiden. He loved having Dean around but this was something Dean had to do. "I'm going to go and get you a glass of warm milk to help you get back to sleep," Bella said and kissed Aiden on the head.

She got up and smiled at Dean once more before walking out the door and closing it behind her.

"What are you doing up anyways?" Aiden asked and moved closer to Dean.

"Well…me and your uncle Sammy have to leave in a few minutes," Dean said and he watched the expression on his son's face change.

"But…but you just got back. You can't leave again. You said you were staying with us." Aiden said.

"I know I did but this is really important. I have to go."

"But you have to stay and keep us safe."

"I am doing this to keep you safe. I don't expect you to understand," Dean said and pulled Aiden into his lap, "Just try and be a strong little guy for your mother ok? You're the man of the house while I'm gone."

A little tear rolled down Aiden's cheek as he looked up at Dean, "When will you be back?"

Dean really didn't know how to answer that question. He couldn't tell Aiden that there was a good chance he wouldn't be back. That was too much for a child to know. "I don't know but just remember I am always here. I'm never that far away from you," Dean said.

"That's not a real answer," Aiden said.

Dean smiled at his son, "I had a feeling that wouldn't work. Ok how about this. As soon as I know you are safe, I'll be back. Could be a few days could be a few weeks but I will be thinking about you every day."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Dean smiled, "I want you to know something. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you little man."

"I love you too daddy," Aiden said and hugged him, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you more," Dean said.

Bella stood outside the door listening to every word that was said. Her heart was breaking for both Dean and her son. Tears were falling down as she looked up and said, "Please don't take him away from us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Where's Bella and Aiden?" _Dean asked over the radio.

"They're upstairs. I'm keeping them away from the radio…why?"

Dean was silent, _"Get them."_

"Dean I don't think-"

"_Bobby…please."_

"Alright, alright…you idjit but I think you should know something. You're doing a real stupid thing here."

"_I know…but I just need to hear their voices. And Bobby, if we don't…I mean if neither Sam or I don't come back…"_ Dean was silent.

"I'll watch 'em."

Dean wiped the tears from his eyes quickly as Sam walked by, "What are we going to do?"

"I'm working on it, alright? Just make sure Jo and Ellen are ok." Sam nodded and walked away.

"_Hello?"_

Dean perked up and straightened up a small smile on his face, "Hey Champ."

"_Dad! Where are you?"_

"I'm…uh you know just hanging out," he chuckled, "How are things there? Keeping Bobby in line?"

"_Yup just like you said."_

"How's your mom?" Aiden was silent which scared Dean, "Aiden? Did you get that?"

"_Yeah, she's good dad."_

Dean could tell something wasn't right, "Aiden what's wrong?"

"_She's quiet. And she's just cleaning moving things around on Bobby. She's trying to keep something off her mind I can tell."_

"Well, you know your mom better than anyone."

"_I know she always told me I was her number one guy in her life." _Dean could hear the smile in his son's voice. _"But I think that changed now which is ok by me I approve of you dad."_

Dean chuckled, "Glad I'm approved. Could you put your mom on?"

"_Sure…love you dad."_

"Love you too."

Sam watched Dean run a hand through his hair. He could tell this was breaking Dean down. He didn't understand why Dean was doing this to himself but at the same time he knew. If this was his situation he'd do the same thing.

Aiden ran into the kitchen where Bella was washing the dishes and staring out the window, "Mom…Mom! It's dad!"

Bella quickly looked at Aiden, "He's home?"

"No, he's on the radio come on." He grabbed Bella's arm and took her into Bobby's den. He handed her the radio and she tucked her hair behind her ear. Aiden sat on her lap, "Here she is dad."

"_Bella?"_

Tears quickly came to her eyes, "Dean? Are you ok?"

"Yeah…hey Aiden do you think you could give me and your mom a little privacy?"

Aiden looked at his mom seeing the look on her face, "What's going on mom?"

"Do what your father says baby."

Aiden slowly climbed off her lap looking at her. He's never seen his mother like that except for the occasion his grandfather would show up. He walked out of the room and Bella turned in her seat whispering, "What's wrong?"

"_Why do you think something's wrong?"_

"Dean…please…"

He could hear her on the verge of tears, _"It's not looking good Bella."_

Tears fell from Bella's eyes, "What's happened?"

"_Jo's hurt bad and there are these things called hell hounds all around the building. I'm sorry Bella. I tried. I tried to keep you and Aiden safe and I failed. I'm sorry."_

Bella shook her head, "You haven't failed. You haven't." Bella was trying to calm herself down but it wasn't working. She realized her love for Dean at this very moment and he wasn't there for her to tell him. "Dean…please come home."

"_Bella…I-"_

He stopped in mid sentence and there was silence on the other end waiting. He looked around him at the others and then out the windows knowing they were out there waiting for them to make the wrong move.

"Dean?" He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw swallowing the tears back. He opened his eyes and saw the bracelet on his wrist. There was one thing left to do.

Bella could only hear silence and it scared her. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the radio in her hand, _"I love you Bella."_

Bella closed her eyes placing the radio on against her head crying. Aiden peaked around the wall hearing the whole thing and saw his mother upset. His little heart was pounding against his small chest. His father and uncle weren't coming home…ever.

"Don't you say that! Don't you say that to me!" Bella yelled at Dean through the radio, "Not now! You do not say that to me now Dean Winchester! You hear me!"

"_Bella-"_

"No Dean! You listen to me! You come home! You come home to your son and you come home to me!" Bella through the radio away from her and placed her head in her hands as she cried into them.

Aiden walked into the room hearing Dean calling for Bella. Bobby wheeled himself in from the kitchen after hearing everything and watched the distressed girl and scared little boy. Bumble Bee was at the little boy's side and nudged him over to his mother.

Bella felt her sons small hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him seeing the tears and his small little face that reminded her so much of Dean's trembling. "Mama," he said his voice so sad and shaky and wrapped his arms around her neck. Bella picked him up and placed him on her lap holding him tight.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**__ Ok…I made myself cry throughout this whole chapter writing it. :( Please review and hopefully I didn't make you guys cry. But maybe if I did then it's a good chapter._


	12. Chapter 12

Bella sat on the back stairs outside with her head in her hands. Tears continued to spill out. They all haven't heard from Dean since the night before. She ran both her hands through her hair as she cried. She didn't want to go into the house and have Aiden see her like this. He'd then know though she had a feeling since yesterday that he already did.

Aiden was sitting on Bobby's lap as he told him a story about his father, "And did he get away?" asked Aiden.

"What do you think?" asked Bobby.

Aiden smiled, "Course cause my dad is awesome like that."

Bobby rubbed Aiden's back, "He tends to think so."

Aiden laughed and both Bobby and Aiden perked up hearing the engine of the Impala. "Dad?" asked Aiden as he got off Bobby's lap and looked out the window. He saw both Sam and Dean in the car slowly get out. "It's dad!" Aiden looked at Bobby.

"Why don't you wait until they come in," said Bobby and Aiden nodded watching the two hunters get out of the car and head towards the door.

Both Aiden and Bobby watched the door open and saw both men come inside. Dean looked around for both Aiden and Bella hoping they were still there and didn't run away.

"Aiden," said Dean in a voice that sounded broken.

"Dad!"

Dean reached for him and pulled him into a hug holding him tight. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He thought he would never be able to hold his son again. He had to thank Cas for saving them at the last minute.

Aiden felt the tension in the room and he felt the strange hold on him, "Dad…are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good now," he swallowed hard, "Where's your mom?"

Bella walked into the kitchen and heard voices in the living room. She wiped her eyes as she walked in and saw Dean and Sam standing there. Her eyes went to Dean and they locked with his.

"Dean," she said quietly.

Dean put Aiden down still staring at Bella. He gave her a small smile, "Honey I'm home."

Bella frowned a little as a few more tears came out of her eyes and she ran into his arms, "You stupid son of a bitch!" she yelled as she started to hit his chest, "You're such a freaking idiot!" She cried into his chest and held onto him tight after she was done beating on his chest. She looked up at him seeing his eyes blood shot as well and she placed her hands on each side of his face and said, "I love you too." Dean kissed her softly before pulling her into a hug. Aiden walked over to them and hugged them both. Bella didn't even lift her head but she knew Sam was near and grabbed him by the shirt pulling him into the embrace as well.

"You two are so grounded!" she said in Dean's chest.

Sam chuckled and Dean gave off a small smirk resting his head on hers with his eyes closed. No matter what he was going to protect his family, his whole family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sat on his son's bed staring down at Aiden. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned his elbows on his knees staring at his son. He closed his eyes and did one thing he hasn't done in the longest time. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat, "Please protect him from the evil in this world, and protect him from Lucifer. I know you can hear me damn it and I know you are out there watching. Either you are in a cloud or you're on the beach drinking a corona but I know you are listening and I need your help to protect my family especially my son. Keep him safe and out of Lucifer's grasp. Please."

He opened his eyes and wiped his face. He gave his son a small kiss on the forehead before getting up and looking out the window and seeing the salt line on the windowsill untouched. He walked out shutting the door behind him. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked towards him and Bella's room. He knocked softly letting her know he was coming in before opening the door. He looked in finding her sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing her lotion into her legs and she was sitting in just a robe.

She looked up at him with a small smile, "Is he ok?"

"Yeah sound asleep," said Dean before closing the door and walking over to his side of the bed.

She looked over her shoulder at him as he took off his shirt getting ready for bed. She frowned as she placed her lotion bottle on the table and she turned to face him. "Are you ok?"

Dean looked at her as he walked over to the hamper throwing his shirt in, "Yeah, I'll be fine always am."

"Dean-"

"Look Bella I said I'm fine I'm fine. Let's cut the warm fuzzy chit chat and go to bed."

Bella looked at him in shock with the way he just talked to her. He never talked to her like that before. She felt tears come to her eyes and she held them back. Just as he got into bed she stood up grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Where are you going?"

"Look ok I understand you are this big macho I don't talk about my feelings," she said as she pulled her t-shirt over her head and then looked at him, "but I really don't deserve to be talked to like that."

"I've been through hell the last couple days if you have forgotten I'm sorry I'm not into sharing my damn feelings!" he yelled getting out of the bed.

"Oh yeah that's right. You do it once every so many years I understand. I _completely_ understand!" She grabbed her jeans and pulled them on.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Downstairs…and for you information I was ready to take it to the next level tonight if you get my hint but now I'm not really in the mood." She walked out and slammed the door.

"Shit," Dean said looking around and sighing. He walked out the room and went downstairs, "Bella…where are you?" He found her sitting on the couch with her arms crossed. He sighed heavily as he walked over to her, "Bella…come on baby-"

She placed her hand up in the air, "Don't call me baby right now."

"Jesus Christ Bella what do you want me to do? Do you want me to tell you everything? Shit!"

"No Dean I don't expect you to tell me everything! I expect you to be a little open don't bottle it up all inside you! You are going to break if you do! I mean seriously break!"

"I am fine!"

"You are not fine! You said so yourself you went through hell these past couple days! I want to be here for you! I want to be able to help you! Help you through whatever is happening to you, help you through the pain! I love you Dean don't you get what that is! I _love_ you and I want to share everything with you and in return I expect you to share with me! Even the pain…please Dean it's all I'm asking. Don't shut me out because if you do…I may shut you out and," she shook her head, "I won't look back."

Dean sat in front of her on the coffee table, "Please don't threaten to leave me, please." He placed his hands on the side of her legs, "I can't live knowing you two are out there without me having a life without me."

"Then let me in Dean…that's all I'm asking."

"I'm afraid," he said quietly.

Bella watched as Dean looked away from her eyes unable to keep contact with her.

"Afraid of what?"

Dean at first didn't say anything he just kept looking at his hands that were on her thighs. He finally looked up at her with tears in his eyes, "Afraid you may find this broken, damaged man that can never be fixed."

Bella leaned towards him wrapping her arms around him. "You are a strong man who has been through so much and just needs someone to listen. You aren't damaged, you're not broken, and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and Aiden. And if wasn't for you Aiden would never be here." She kissed the side of his face and caressed his cheek, "I love you Dean."

"I promise to try if you don't push," he said in a low voice.

Bella nodded, "Of course."

"Are we good now?"

Bella pulled back, "We're good," she gave him a smile.

"Good," he gave her a smile and she arched an eyebrow leaning away from him.

"What?"

"So…next level huh?"

"Oh no…I'm not in the mood anymore." She looked away from him her arms back to being crossed across her chest. She glanced at Dean who still had that 'you know you can't resist me' sexy smile on his face. "No."

Dean got up from the table and before she knew it he had her over his shoulder, "Dean!"

"I can get you back in the mood."

"I highly doubt that Winchester."

Dean gave her butt a nice little slap before walking up the stairs and heading towards their bedroom. Dean walked in and threw Bella on the bed. She laughed watched him shaking her head letting him know he wasn't getting anything tonight. He winked at her and then stopped before kneeling on the bed, "Wait." He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a sock. He grinned at her before walking to the door and placing it on the doorknob and then closing the door and locking it.

"Dean I told you I am not in the mood anymore."

"I know what gets you in the mood." He kneeled on the bed and leaned over her.

She looked up at him with a grin, "Dean we haven't had sex before how do you know what gets me in the mood?"

"Well we've done other things before so I know what gets your going." He smirked at her before moving down to her neck and kissing it softly before moving up to her ear and licking it. He bit her earlobe and she closed her eyes as he licked the spot underneath and nipped at it. She moaned quietly making Dean smirk, "Told ya."

"Don't push it…" she moaned again as he bit this time and she licked her lips.

Dean's hands were on the bottom of her shirt and he lifted it up and over her head. He looked down at her and saw her biting her bottom lip. His eyes traveled down to her chest where he saw the white scars that he himself had put on her when he was possessed. A flash of her crying beneath him begging him to stop as blood poured from her chest entered his mind. It quickly went away when he looked up into her eyes not seeing a bit of fear like last time but maybe a bit of insecurity. He leaned down and kissed her softly, "You're beautiful…every part of you."

Bella smiled running her hands over his broad shoulders as he kissed her lips again. His hands moved slowly down her sides to her jeans and unbuttoned them and zipped the zipper down with ease. He kissed down her neck and whispered, "You sure?"

"Y-yeah," she breathed out and Dean pulled her jeans down and threw them at the end of the bed.

Dean crawled between her legs and kissed back up her body, making sure to give a little extra attention towards the scars he had caused. Bella tilted her head back slightly as Dean made his way back up her body kissing and nipping at her flesh. He licked along her breast lightly and dipped inside each cup of her bra to tease the nipple. A small mewl of pleasure escaped her throat making Dean smile. He leaned on his one arm and reached under her unclasping her bra in seconds. Dean threw it behind him and looked into Bella's eyes.

Bella grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him passionately. Dean moved over her body covering it with his again and groaned feeling her upper body rub against his.

"Bella," he breathed out, "I love you." He bit her bottom lip slightly and she moaned.

She opened her eyes and looked into his, "I love you."

Dean kissed down her body giving each breast some attention before moving down the rest of her body. He nipped at her belly button and then twirled his tongue inside. She breathed out heavily watching his tongue movement and he looked up winking at her. He left small butterfly kisses down towards her panties. Her breath hitched as he kissed over her panties and groaned at her scent.

Dean bit his bottom lip as he got up from the bed and pulled her along with him. She laughed as he pulled her to the edge of the bed. Bella bit her thumb as Dean leaned over her one more time giving her a small kiss on the chin and his hands teasingly grazed her breast before touching the band on her panties. Bella watched as he slowly pulled her panties down and over her legs then threw them behind him. She continued to bit her thumb as Dean got down on his knees between her legs and worked his magic.

Bella closed her eyes and sighed deeply as his tongue twisted and moved in and out of her. She grabbed onto the comforter on the bed moaning as quietly as she can not to wake anyone up. She bit her bottom lip as his tongue found her clit and he placed two fingers inside her.

"Oh…oh…oh God," she moaned throwing her head back onto the bed. She knew it wasn't going to be long until she had an orgasm, Dean knew how to work his mouth.

Bella arched her back feeling herself getting closer. Dean felt her pulsating and tightening around his fingers and he loved the feel of her around his fingers. She felt so tight, so wet…he wanted her…no he needed her.

Dean gave one more lick to her sensitive nub and she fell apart on the bed. She tightened around his fingers and juiced them up. Dean groaned at her taste and pulled his fingers out licking them. He stood up from the foot of the bed watching her breath heavily and run her hands through her hair trying to calm herself down. Dean tore at his jeans and boxers.

Bella opened her eyes and watched him with hunger in her eyes. She moved up the bed and crawled under the covers smiling at him. She beckoned him to her with her finger and he grinned as he lifted up the comforted and crawled underneath the blankets. Belle bit her bottom lip as Dean's lips and hands found her legs. She moaned quietly as Dean kissed her womanhood then moved up her body. She opened her eyes just as Dean came out of the covers. He kissed her on the lips a few times, "You sure?"

She nodded running hers hands over his arms, "I'm positive."

Dean's hands slid up her thighs pulling them up and around his waist as they continued to kiss. Bella's breath hitched in her throat as she felt his hard steely shaft rub up against her wet folds. She moaned and Dean rubbed her thighs in a nice sensual massage coaxing her to calm down.

"Have you…" he started but Bella finished.

"Not since the…rape."

Dean nodded understanding this was her first time since the rape, possibly her first time ever. _Slow Winchester…take it slow._

"Are you really sure?"

"Dean, just get it over with already," she said with a slight smile as they continued to kiss.

"Your wish is my command."

"You are so cheesy."

"You love me."

Bella went to reply when she felt him enter her slowly and she moaned nodding her head, "Yes…"

Dean smirked wondering if it was the feeling she was getting that made her say yes or the love me part but either way he was fine with it. She loved him and he loved her and he was going to show her how much he loved her tonight.

Dean's hands stayed on her thighs as he continued to thrust in and out of her. Bella soon relaxed feeling the pleasure overcoming her body and the close contact with Dean. She has never been this close with anyone emotional and physical. She would hide her heart from others except for her own son. Dean was able to break that wall down and she hoped she was breaking his own down.

"Dean," she moaned in his ear her nails scratching ever so slightly down his back. A loud moan escaped her throat as he thrusted hard into her and she liked it. She threw her head back as he did it again, "More…Dean…"

Feeling, hearing and seeing the affect it had on her Dean continued to thrust hard and slow into her. His arms wrapped tightly around her slim body holding her as close as possible. Their bodies began to sweat and glisten from their lovemaking that was hard and slow.

Bella bit her lip and closed her eyes feeling an orgasm about to hit her, "Oh…Dean…"

"Cum for me Bella," he groaned feeling her tighten around his hard member that was thrusting a little faster into her to make her cum.

Small moans started to escape her mouth; she clung onto his biceps digging her nails into him. She threw her head back as an earth shattering orgasm hit her and she cried out Dean's name over and over as she thrusted her own hips up meeting his thrust. Dean groaned and bit his lip feeling her tremble beneath him.

With his arms still tightly around her he rolled them over so she was on top. Her hair covered their faces as they kissed passionately and slowly thrusted into each other.

Bella quickly sat up her brown locks being thrown behind her and her hands resting on his chest as she grinded down on him. Dean groaned and his eyes widened watching her on top of him. She dug her nails slightly into his chest and threw her head back moaning. Dean held her hips as he thrusted into her.

"Harder," she begged their eyes locking and Dean granted her wish as he thrusted harder up inside her.

Bella threw her head back again as she grinded down on him hard. He groaned closing his eyes his hands tightening on her hips. Bella ran her right hand through her hair, "Oh…Dean…I'm close…so close." She couldn't believe three orgasms her first time actually having sex. She remembered the rape pretty well and because of how scared she couldn't orgasm even if he tried to make her. All thoughts of the rape aside Dean and Bella continued to move in sync with each other.

Dean, feeling himself about to cum, ran his right hand to her clit and rubbed it with his thumb. "Cum with me baby. Need you to cum with me." He moaned, "Shit…I'm so close…You feel so good."

"Oh…uh…uh…Dean! Dean!" She continued to moan and cry out his name as both their orgasms hit them fast and hard. Dean continued thrusting into her spilling himself inside her as she rocked against him. The two slowed their movements and Bella had her head still thrown back. She licked her dry lips and let her head fall. She bit her bottom lip as Dean brought his hands up to her head and pulled her down into a kiss. He rolled them onto their sides and held her tightly against him. She sighed satisfied into his mouth. The two parted their lips and looked into each other's eyes. Dean's never felt as much as at peace as he was right now.

_This was lovemaking_ he thought. Not like the others that were plain old hook ups and hardcore sex and needy angry and one weekend flings, no with Bella it was love. He felt connected to her, their souls connected. His broken damaged soul was slowly being healed by her and Aiden's love. He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **__This chapter is dedicated to Dean's Sassy Seductress because of the horrible thing that has happened to her one top story The Girls Next Door…somehow it had been deleted! So everyone go check out the last few chapters she is putting out for it and wait for the sequel. It is going to be awesome. Send some love her way :D _

_Ok a more Dean and Bella chapter but they needed the attention and love after everything don't ya think? Please review!_


End file.
